The Neverending Storm
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: Lightning is the new goddess of death. Caius is in the new world. Fang, Serah and Hope want her back. Did Lightning become the new goddess of death voluntarily? Or is Bhunivelze not dead and Caius had something to do with it? Drama/Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Romance. FLight and eventual Hope/Serah. Rated M for violence, adult situations, language and smut.
1. Prologue Intro

A/N #1: Massive shout out goes to **_Cormag Ravenstaff_** and his completed FLight tale **_"Invitations"_** for the idea behind this tale (I am using the formula of doing one-three part one shot tales of each character BEFORE going into the actual tale, that way the overall plot is better explained). Make sure to rate/review!

 ** _Prologue_**

"Claire?! Where is she…" Serah begins, but is unable to finish, as she falls to the floor of the home she and her fiancé Snow share, finally realizing that Lightning didn't come with them, crying herself to the point her eyes dry out. Vanille and Snow see this when they come in and immediately comfort the younger Farron sister, at a loss of words of the entire situation currently at hand. Sadly, Snow tells the younger Farron that he'll give her some space for the time being, knowing just how hard this is for Serah. What's even worse is that the younger Farron's life goes into a downward spiral from that moment…will anyone save her from this? Can she even save herself?

 **XXX**

Fang is angrily training at a beach near Bodhum-Oerba, as she scared Vanille away for the millionth time. Unable to accept that her Sunshine didn't come with them to the new world, the brunette scared everyone she knew away one by one…especially her younger sister Vanille. Once finished with her training, she places her lance down and curls into a ball and cry, as life without her Sunshine is too much for her to bear. Deep in her heart, the brunette suspected Lightning didn't want to become the new goddess of death voluntarily. Little did she know that her suspicions would be right…but who would believe her if she said anything about that to anyone? Would they think that she lost her mind by thinking that?

 **XXX**

Hope is hanging out in his room, unwilling to do anything (fun or not) or even talk to his parents, who were both reborn in the new world. Without Lightning, there was no reason for him to shoot for the stars or even talk to anyone. It was as if he was a ghost – he couldn't save Lightning in the end like he promised. Hope was too afraid to apologise to Serah and Fang for this, although they knew that he had nothing to do with the current situation. Something within him said that something out of his control caused the mess to happen, that Light didn't want this voluntarily. The silver-haired teen hoped that his gut is telling the truth…will Fang and Serah forgive him if he talked to them? If Lightning came to the new world, would she forgive him?

 **XXX**

Hope, Fang and Serah have their work cut out for them to make Lightning human again so that she can live in the new world with them: Lightning is Hope's mentor. Serah's older sister. Fang's home.

 **TBC…**


	2. Prologue, Serah, Part 1

A/N #1: Based on the ideas I have for both the individual characters and the story, Fang, Serah & Hope will be at least two parts each. Later, there'll be a "chapter" with all three in it. The "chapters" on the individual characters aren't long – I don't want to dwell on them for too long, and the story itself will fill in the holes I left. R/R

 **Serah, Part 1**

Serah wakes up much later than usual on a Sunday. It's been six months since the death of Bhunivelze and Lightning became the goddess of death. In her eyes, the world is dead to her – without Lightning and Snow, no one meant anything to her. Snow was gone, and Vanille went elsewhere. The younger pinkette was drinking to excess for the past few weeks, which worried Snow and Vanille to no end. Her rage and behaviour also had Sazh, Noel and Yeul worried, for reasons Snow wouldn't be able to explain. Fang and Hope were in their own little world and couldn't care about that worth a damn. However, this pleased Caius in ways that would make Lightning irate if she ever found out.

The drinking caused the younger Farron to do and say things that weren't like her to say to anyone, which the only way she was able to hide all of this was while she was in her classes at the university. Unfortunately, she couldn't fool Bart Estheim, Hope's father and one of her professors. The older Estheim saw her behaviours as those like Hope, however he chose to not pry into it for the time being. Somehow, that would change in time – he needed the courage to confront her about this, and maybe help Hope as well. What he didn't know was that the lack of Lightning sparked this change in her. In the meantime, Bart would have to formulate a plan to help Serah as well as Hope in how they have been lately.

Her pattern of drinking would get to the point where she needed to get help for her drinking habits, plus how to cope without her older sister in her life. Serah knew that she would have to talk to Fang and Hope, but didn't have her sister's confidence to talk to them, let alone the strength to call either of them. She not only wonders how they're coping without Lightning – she knew that Hope looked up to her older sister, while Fang got together with the older Farron in the Dead Dunes at the end of the old world. There was also a part of her that felt Caius did or said something to Bhunivelze to ensure that he was in the new world as opposed to Lightning, yet she constantly brushed it off to the side, thinking that no one would believe her if she said it to anyone.

She makes a silent prayer before going to bed, to seek guidance for her behaviour and situation, as Serah no longer feels that she can live in the new world without Lightning in her life. Lightning is her only family member left, and she would do anything to be reunited with her again.

 **TBC…**


	3. Prologue, Fang, Part 1

A/N: Lightning = Fang's Sunshine. R/R

 **Fang, Part 1**

Fang gets to an empty part of the beach earlier than usual on a Monday. With her beloved red lance by her side, she trains like she normally does on any given day, with the mindset that she'll get her Sunshine living in the new world with her regardless if Bhunivelze liked it or not. The Oerban native despised Caius like no one's business and the fact that he's in the new world pissed her off even more. Since Vanille left with Snow, Fang lost her reason to do much other than train to get her Sunshine back. She let Vanille live her life, for reasons unknown to anyone outside her. A part of her wants to check on Serah, Lightning's sister, to see how she's doing, but is too afraid to do so because she feels that Serah will blame her for what happened.

Like Serah, Fang drinks to excess, but at night. In addition, Fang has the knife Serah gave to her Sunshine on her 21st birthday in the old world. The only thing that can get Fang to sleep lately are the dreams she has of Lightning naked and in bed with her after a good, long night of lovemaking, in a loving embrace and their wedding bands being visible. If she doesn't have that dream Fang will toss and turn and cry until her emerald eyes dry out. From the first moment they met in Palumpolum, Fang knew that Sunshine was the one for her. Lightning always is and will be Fang's home. It is the dreams she has of Lightning that keeps the brunette sane. However, the dreams are becoming less often, something that scares her to no end.

On one rainy night, the brunette makes a trip to the desert just outside of Bodhum-Oerba with the knife in her possession. Being unable to live without her Sunshine any further, Fang drops to her knees and gets the knife in a position that would make Lightning irate if she saw it happening. With tears in her eyes, the only thing Fang could say is "I'm so sorry, Sunshine – I can't live without you", knowing that she couldn't cope anymore. Right out of the blue, an image of Lightning appears in front of Fang, in the same outfit that the brunette first met her back in the old world. Miraculously, the knife falls out of Fang's hands, prompting the Oerban native to break down and cry, knowing that this would hurt Lightning more than anything.

Fang then makes a prayer to Lady Luck to help her find a way to talk to Serah and Hope, so that they can get her Sunshine back – Lightning is Fang's soul mate. Fang was incomplete without her Sunshine in her life.

 **TBC…**


	4. Prologue, Hope, Part 1

R/R

 **Hope, Part 1**

It is Wednesday. Hope is sitting near his computer in his room, browsing through conspiracy theories of everything involving the new world. The only time he goes out of his room is to eat, use the bathroom, check mail and shower – no other time. After constantly getting into fights at school, his parents decided to have him home schooled – not only for the safety of the entire family, but to also help the silver-haired teen cope without his mentor from the old world they lived in. He views Lightning, and in turn Serah, as the two older sisters he wished he had, alongside Fang. His state of being withdrawn and shutting down goes from bad to worse – this concerns Nora and Bart a great deal, but both are determined to help.

Two weeks pass, and Hope is shutting out his parents. The fact that Lightning is the goddess of death haunts his soul to where he can't be himself at family gatherings. Nora is the first to see this and has a private conversation with Bart, who tells Nora that there's a woman at the university he teaches at is going through something very similar to what Hope is going through, and could be the one who can help Hope sort his issues out. After their chat is done, Nora wonders if that woman somehow knows Hope in the old world, but is hesitant to contact her now. It is for good reason – Nora isn't sure that the woman is going through the same thing Hope is going through, and the woman could very well have disappeared.

Hope writes a note to his parents with the intention to end his life. Just as he's about to sign the note, he sees a vision of his mentor Lightning. It was the Lightning he remembered when he tamed his Eidolon Alexander on Gran Pulse in the old world. She had a gentle smile on her face, encouraging him to keep fighting the good fight, as she had his back no matter what. This prompted him to shred the letter then throw it in the trash, before making a vow to help Lightning become human again. He knew that Serah and Fang missed her beyond words, so he went to his mom and asked her if he can contact Serah or Fang, as he felt that something went awry when Bhunivelze was supposedly killed – he felt that Bhunivelze is alive somewhere.

The silver-haired teen makes a very important call to Serah Farron after Nora gave him the okay to do so. He wanted to right a wrong that truly wasn't his despite the blame he constantly placed upon himself. He believed in the Farron sisters…and that Lightning and Fang are soul mates. While waiting for Serah to pick up her phone, he prays that she's alive and doing okay, considering the circumstances. Reuniting Lightning with Serah, Fang and those who knew Light was the only thing on Hope's mind – it becomes his Focus.

 **TBC…**


	5. Prologue, Caius

A/N #1: Warning: violence and character deaths! Rate and review

 **Caius**

It was a Saturday morning. Caius should be happy that he is human as well as being alongside his Yeul – for some reason however, he isn't. His heart being full of regret for the plea he made to Bhunivelze, to make him human again, came with a steep price – Lightning is separated from Serah, Fang…and Hope, along with everyone else she knew. Even more, there's no way he knew of reversing this unless he could travel back to the end of the old world. After all, he had a role in killing Serah once before. His dark side was the only thing that kept him going, to make Lightning pay for her actions back in the old world, even though his Yeul had a fate that no one could do anything about. That was something he would forever struggle with.

Instead of carrying on and becoming a decent human being, he abused his Yeul to no end in sight. He would use all four of his limbs in his assault during the day, and sexually violate her at night. Bhunivelze allowed him to be human alright – but with a deadly catch: he would be an abusive monster to his Yeul. Yeul tried to help him with his issues and demons, but Bhunivelze made sure that Caius would never be able to conquer his inner demons. One night a month later, his fights with Yeul would come to a tragic end. With a knife, he stabbed Yeul to death while she was sleeping. A brief time later, he would use the same knife on himself, to take his own life. Caius and Yeul were no more. All because of Caius' greed.

Before the final and tragic fight, Caius made a silent prayer to help him and Yeul find a way to reverse the mess they got themselves into. They owed Lightning her family and friends, as she was supposed to be human once more, not them. He made a vow for him and Yeul to take over as the God/Goddess of Death, and free Lightning of that burden. Their path wasn't an easy path by far, as they would have to deal with both Lightning and Bhunivelze once they arrive in the afterlife. However, they wanted to make this right for Lightning, to give her the life she should have been given as opposed to the one they took away from her. They also owed it to Serah, for what they did to her in the old world. It only felt right for them to do that.

Caius felt in his heart that this is his only way to redeem himself, for hurting so many people for so long…this was his only chance to right a deadly wrong from his own hands.

 **End of Caius' Story**

A/N #2: I'll continue with Fang, Hope and Serah soon, so no need to worry about them. The first part of Lightning's story will be the next one after this.


	6. Prologue, Lightning, Part 1

A/N #1: More mentions of violence coming! And language! Next chapter will be Snow and Vanille, which that chapter WILL be the first smut chapter as well as longer than the rest thus far. Rate and review…

 **Lightning, Part 1**

 _That fucking bastard…Caius…if I see him when he gets to the afterlife, I will make his afterlife nothing but pure fucking hell…_ Lightning mused to herself as she deals with Bhunivelze's bullshit for yet another day. Ever since she took on the role as the Goddess of Death, she has been subjected to his purely sadistic style of torture, sexual advances and violent mannerisms. The older Farron clearly didn't want to be the new Etro…shit, no one wanted her to be the new Etro…but Caius and his greed. Ever since Serah's first death, she wanted nothing more than to make that dipshit pay for what he and Yeul did to Serah. Lightning knew that Noel wasn't aware of Etro's connection to her sister, which is why Light forgave Noel the way she did.

After another month of Bhunivelze and his sadistic mannerisms to Lightning, she had enough of what he was doing to her. She realised that this was the same thing Bhunivelze did to Etro before her demise. All to make sure that Bhunivelze's hungry dick and dark desires were both well fed. Lightning decided to defy the one deity to regain her sanity, so that she could look for a way to be human again – so that she be reunited with her sister, friends and Oerba Yun Fang – the same Fang who has her heart. The pair got together while they adventured in the Dead Dunes at the end of the old world after confessing the feelings they hid from one another for the last 1,000 years. Although the bastard gave her another beating, she would make a prayer to contact Fang, Serah and Hope.

Fang is her home. Lightning is Fang's home. The prayer would reach the brunette in her darkest moments. Lightning's prayer to Serah was to stay strong, and to and to help Fang make Light human again. Light's prayer to Hope was to contact Serah, to be her beacon of hope. Lightning trusted them to right an evil and huge wrong: to make Caius and his Yeul the new God/Goddess of Death, while Lightning became human again. She needed their help to find a way to make that happen – but Light also knew that they will need as much help from others as humanely possible. Lightning knew that if Sazh and Dajh were contacted, they both would help them out in a heartbeat. It was now a matter of finding everyone else to help their cause.

Lightning would send a second prayer to Fang in secret…a prayer for her love to heal the wounds Bhunivelze caused, and for her strength.

 **TBC…**

A/N #2: After the Snow and Vanille chapter, I will do a few short ones on Noel and his Yeul, the NORA crew and Sazh before going back to Fang, Hope, Serah and Lightning. With the poem I have planned for the main story, I have a surprise in store with it – make sure you follow it to find out what that is. Take care everyone!


	7. Prologue, Vanille and Snow - NSFW

A/N #1: As promised, this is the first smut chapter (there will be more) and a prelude to some angst in the main story. If you haven't noticed yet, these chapters are all prologues to the main story. Also, adult language here. Also, Noel and (his) Yeul are next after this (they will appear at the end of this one to transition it a bit). R/R

 **Vanille and Snow**

Vanille and Snow help the redhead get settled in the apartment that Fang bought for her a month after they all emerged into the new world but without Lightning, yet for some reason wasn't ever used despite it being fully furnished. Vanille insisted that Snow stay at the apartment until Serah could cope with everything, knowing that Lightning not being in the new world took a huge toll on the younger Farron. Snow could only handle so much before the younger Farron pushed him away from her life. Vanille understood how the oaf felt, as Fang was the same to her and Serah also pushed her away. It was because of this they confided in each other as well as be the source of comfort with this. It was because of this situation that they saw each other in a much different light than before.

The pair sit on the couch and have pizza and beer – for some reason, they didn't care what they ate when they weren't around Serah or Fang. After polishing off a 12-pack of beer and two boxes of pizza, Vanille and Snow have a conversation about Serah and Snow's sex life – after all, being intoxicated brought out a different side to them both. Once that damn oaf was done talking about how Serah could be better in the sheets, Vanille suggests he should fuck her, a Pulsian, saying that Pulsian pussy is the best to fuck. At first, Snow shrugs off the idea, saying that when the day comes that Serah is back to her normal self, he doesn't want to have sex with anyone else but her. Vanille, however, isn't one for giving up. Unlike most people Snow knew, the redhead always finds a way to get what she wants.

She stealthily makes a move to where her hand is on Snow's crotch through his jeans, giving his member steady strokes, to make him hard and ready to fuck her to pieces. Snow sees this and puts his hand on top of hers, encouraging her to keep going. It got to the point where the oaf took her hand off his crotch so that he can undo the button and zipper to his jeans then expose his dick to her, asking her if she wants him in her mouth. After taking one look at the oaf's member, Vanille gets as much of his member into her eager mouth as she could and suck him off. While the redhead sucks his cock, Snow plays with her folds underneath her skirt – to his surprise, she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her skirt. He fingered Vanille's pussy to get her ready for his cock to pump her eager pussy to pieces.

After a few minutes passed, Snow's cock was rock hard and ready to pump Vanille to pieces…but not before Snow going down on Vanille, wanting to taste Pulsian pussy despite him still being with Serah (or so Vanille thought) . After his L'Cie journey with Fang, the oaf was curious as to how Pulsian pussy tasted and wondered how it would feel to fuck a female Pulsian. Vanille kept moaning Snow's name while he ate her out. The redhead guided him to the spot where she would eventually climax on his face, which he continued to eat her pussy like no one's business. Once Vanille finally climaxed after an epic oral fuck, Snow was getting all her juices in his mouth. When he was finished, he had a smile on his face, before saying that she tasted better than Serah.

With his cock still rock hard, Snow and Vanille took off all their clothes, which the oaf had the redhead sit on his lap. With a small amount of dirty talk, Snow went inside Vanille, causing them both to release a husky moan. Pumping in and out of Vanille, Snow was enjoying this fuck as much as Vanille if not more, even more so than whenever he fucked Serah. Enjoying the real feeling of Pulsian pussy, Snow would vary his thrusts, making sure that Vanille was given the fuck of her life, while the redhead was constantly saying his name and mentioning that he loved his huge cock inside of her – and that she wanted his baby, remembering that he gave Serah some space which implied that they were, at least, taking a break from each other. She thought that it was Snow's way of breaking up with Serah. After their first climax, Snow's dick remained inside of Vanille.

Vanille laid her head on his chest while his hands were on her ass in a solid grip. They remained like this for a short while, until Snow's cock got hard again. Snow would gently lay the redhead on her back and he resumed his thrusting inside her eager pussy. They would continue to fuck in varying positions until late that night. Each climax was hot and a few times had Snow releasing some of his load onto Vanille's tits or in her mouth After fucking Vanille's core from behind, Snow had Vanille face him so that he can bust more of his load onto her face and chest. After all, he was happy when she swallowed as much of him as she could. They would take a shower then go to the bedroom and fuck some more – including a romp where their mouths met their cores. Vanille loved how Snow tasted, which the same can be said the other way around.

It would be the next morning that would change things between them, and eventually the others who know them, for good – Noel and Yeul, who lived next door, would walk in on them as they saw the main door was open and also unlocked…and they were very shocked by what they saw. They knew that this would destroy Serah and make Fang change everything she knew about her foster sister and the oaf – and if she lived in the new world, Lightning would really beat the shit out of the oaf because he broke Serah's heart by having sex with someone else, and threaten murder to Vanille because of who Snow slept with that wasn't Serah. Noel and Yeul would make it their mission to help Serah in this time of need, just like they did when they were in the old world. Serah was their friend.

More than ever before, Lightning was needed to make things right for everyone.

 **End of Vanille and Snow's Story**

 **A/N #2:** I do not know when I'll be getting the rest of the prologue chapters out, but some of them should be easier than others. As this one ends with the discovery of Vanille and Snow sleeping together by Noel and Yeul, it shouldn't be that difficult to write. As of right now, and take this part with a grain of salt because it'll very likely change, I have Hope being two parts while Serah and Fang being three parts each. The prologue chapter with all three of them will be after Serah and Fang's stories are done, which the last prologue chapter will have all characters outside Lightning, Bhunivelze and Caius in it. LadyWolvie82 out, cheers!


	8. Prologue, Noel and Yeul

**A/N** : I'm back (work has kept me busy)! For the prologue posted thus far, that's on purpose – I don't want to risk getting banned from FFNet for the dialogue I have in mind (consider the tale the edited version – once I'm on AO3, there'll be more). With that said, this is the prologue on Noel and Yeul, which Sazh and then the NORA Crew are the next two. Rate and review!

 **Noel and Yeul**

With disgust, sadness and disbelief on their faces after seeing Snow and Vanille in their birthday suits, Noel and Yeul both get out of the apartment building complex, both being torn as to what to do next…if they should locate Serah and tell her what they saw or let her find out on her own. The lack of used condoms clearly told them that Vanille might become pregnant from their drunken one-night stand, with Snow's child no less. "I feel bad for Serah, Yeul…and a part of me wants to tell her but she might feel it's hearsay if we told her. Do you think that we shouldn't tell her and let her find out on her own?" Noel asks his girlfriend, who is in the same state of mind as he is on the matter. It is her response that surprises him, making Noel feel at ease due to her logic and reasoning on the incident.

"This is the only instance where I feel that Serah should find out on her own. Snow and Vanille both must be adults and tell her themselves about what they did. If either of us told her she won't believe us. I know Lightning would want them to tell her themselves…" Yeul says in agreement with Noel. Although Serah might be pissed at them for not telling her, she would fully respect why they didn't: the fact that they only saw them naked said little. Anyone with the surname of Farron would want the story straight from the horse's mouth (in this case, Snow and Vanille), not from the hearsay of others. It is because of what they saw that Noel and Yeul wanted to find Serah, Hope and Fang so that Light can become human again. It was because of Lightning that Noel and Yeul became an item. Serah is their friend. Noel owed Light big.

The first calls they make, however, are to Sazh and the NORA Crew. Noel calls the NORA Crew and manage to have a chat with Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj and Maqui; Yeul calls Sazh and has a chat with him and Dajh. In both calls, they tell them about what they saw and what it could imply for all involved, only for both Noel and Yeul to get the same response: Snow and Serah are on a break beforehand. Regardless if Vanille gets pregnant with Snow's child from the romp, Snow and Serah are completely done. Fang will want Vanille to marry and live with Snow. Serah will dump Snow and Fang will want little to do with him. Lightning will tear his arse and rip him a new one from it. Hope will never forgive Snow for that romp, proving Hope right from the words exchanged in the old world about one's actions causing someone to get hurt.

In their hearts, Noel and Yeul felt that Serah and Lightning needed to be reunited. They also knew that Lightning's mentorship with Hope needs to be in the new world and that Lightning and Fang were soul mates – they belonged together as couple, just like Noel and Yeul are a couple. That was what felt right to them. Noel and Yeul would be the heroes in the new world.

 **End of Noel and Yeul's Story**


	9. Prologue, Sazh

**A/N:** In case you're wondering – this is an in-depth version from the part in Noel and Yeul's prologue where they contact varying people. In this one, it's Yeul having her conversation with Sazh and Dajh (NORA Crew prologue is Noel's conversation with them). Once the NORA Crew prologue is posted, it'll be the second parts for the main four (Serah, Fang, Hope and Lightning – Serah and Fang will be three parts each) and surprises are coming when the group comes together to make Lightning human again. Rate and review!

 **Sazh**

Sazh is having a peaceful dinner with Dajh when his phone rings. The number on the caller ID is one he's unfamiliar with, but because he doesn't want to miss calls from important people, he picks up. "Hey Sazh, it's Yeul. How is everything with you and Dajh?" is the first thing Sazh hears after he gives his usual greeting. If anything, he's pleasantly surprised that Yeul was the one who called him – normally, it would be Serah, Hope or Fang that would call him on a somewhat regular basis, although that hasn't happened lately and it started to worry him. Dajh was also affected by this turn of events, partially due to Lightning being the goddess of death but mainly for the same reasons Sazh was worried about them as of late, since they haven't called him in the past few weeks. They wonder if the three have gotten worse because of it.

"We're okay, thanks for asking Yeul…you sound a bit sad. Something happened to either Serah, Hope or Fang that I should know about?" Sazh asks, having noticed the tone in Yeul's voice and going on his own instincts with the matter, considering the timing of the call and everything he thought he knew of the people he fought alongside at the end of the old world. In his heart, Sazh would do anything to bring Lightning to the new world: she brought Dajh back to him and healed his soul in the process. Sazh knew of Fang's feelings for the older Farron, as well as the pinkette's secret crush on the Oerban native. Dajh wanted the Farron sisters to have a proper reunion that they were robbed of twice in the old world. He also knew that Light saw Hope as a younger brother she never had. They knew that it would make things right for all in the end.

"Noel and I were on our way to the cinema to see a movie when we saw Vanille and Snow in her apartment…both were stark naked and the door was open. We don't know if we should locate Serah and tell her what we saw. What do you think of this, Sazh?" Yeul asked, worry clearly in her tone.

"Hmmm…that's a tough one, Yeul. And that's being completely honest. Personally, I would say nothing because, and this is from knowing Soldier Girl as well as I do, they don't like to hear any hearsay from anyone. It would be best if Snow and Vanille tell her the truth themselves – it'll let Serah decide for herself what to do. If you're wondering…it's a Farron thing. I know Vanille will have to tell Fang, but…knowing Fang, she will NOT like the fact that Vanille slept with someone else's better half (or ex-better half). Hope and Lightning both will want to kick Snow's arse for what he did and the lack of self-control from it. I wouldn't be surprised if Fang makes Van marry Snow, especially if a baby comes from it. It's just too tough of a call for me to make based on what little you saw."

"Thanks, Sazh. I hope you and Dajh have a great night. Talk to you again soon. Bye." Yeul finally says before ending the call. Once Sazh hangs up his phone, Dajh sees the same look he saw at the end of the old world. Although he is a child, he finds the strength from within and gave him a look that he needs to contact either Serah, Hope or Fang. Those three needed a helping hand to get through the pain of not having Lightning in their lives. After taking a few deep breaths, Sazh got to his phone and made a call to Fang – he felt that, despite their differences back in the old world, he wanted to help a comrade in arms. Oerba Yun Fang would be surprised to no end when she gets a call from Sazh two weeks later. The wheels would start to slowly turn, to give both Fang and Lightning the happy ending they deserve – each other. Sazh would be the one that gets everyone pumped up.

 **End of Sazh's Story**


	10. Prologue, NORA

**A/N:** Like the previous prologue, this is the conversation Noel has with the NORA Crew. After this, the order for the last of the individual prologue stuff is going to be this: Serah, Part 2; Fang, Part 2; Hope, Part 2; Fang, Part 3 (VERY short); Lightning Part 2 (this will be long) and Serah Part 3. After I post the final part of Serah's prologue, the last of the prologue will be the group (minus Light, Caius and Bhunivelze) coming together; that will be in two parts and somewhat long. I wrote the prologue for the individual characters (outside Snow, Vanille, Noel and Yeul) first to help readers understand what the main story will have. Rate and review!

 **NORA Crew**

"This is the NORA Crew! Lebreau speaking, how can I help?" was the first thing that Noel hears when he called them to talk about what he saw. Lebreau's cheerful nature was very short lived when Noel told her of what he saw a few minutes ago. In a move that's very unlike the raven-haired woman, she put the call on speaker, so that Gadot, Yuj and Maqui can hear of what happened and for their input, all of whom being speechless because Snow doing something that wasn't in his character to do by possibly (to them) sleeping with Vanille and not using protection, especially when they knew Serah was his world. Gadot took over the conversation for Lebreau as she burst into tears, feeling the heartbreak that is to come. It was just too much for her to take in. Gadot barely contained his composure when he got to the phone.

"Wow…Snow being caught naked…and with Vanille?! Damn…I wouldn't be surprised if a baby comes from this. However, you only saw them naked and their door was open, it wouldn't be a clever idea if you told Serah. She'll want to find out from Snow and Vanille themselves. Either way, that's fucking dumb of him to do that to her…and Vanille's even worse for being there with him and she knew that Serah was planning on marrying Snow. I'll still be Snow's friend but what he did was fucking wrong" Gadot said to Noel in the call, knowing that Yuj and Maqui both share his sentiments on the matter and Lebreau would kick Snow in the balls after comforting Serah. Lebreau knows now that the younger Farron deserved better than Snow but wondered what Lightning would do if she ever found out.

For Maqui…he stared into space to hide the anger he has for his boss, for doing this to the one he vowed to be with for the rest of his days. He knew Lightning and Fang would let him have it. Yuj, after comforting Lebreau, wanted to find Fang personally and help her reunite with Lightning. Lebreau, knowing Fang but not as well as Serah and Snow, wanted to find Serah herself. Seeing the Farron sisters reunited would make Lebreau happy. Gadot wanted to find Hope, as he felt that the silver-haired teen was a man in the making…in his own way. Maqui decided to meet up with Noel and Yeul before Sazh, as getting Lightning in the new world with them became their new mission. The NORA Crew owed it to Lightning for their lives in the new world. Lightning Farron is one of them, despite her past with the Guardian Corps.

To the NORA Crew, Lightning deserved her happy ending, just like they got theirs.

 **End of NORA Crew's Story**


	11. Prologue, Serah, Part 2

**Serah, Part 2**

Serah is lying on the floor in the kitchen, close to the phone. It is unknown as to how long she has been there, as all she's been doing as of late is drinking to excess, to where she passes out at least once a day. Life without Lightning has taken a huge toll on her, seemingly with no end in sight. What she wasn't aware of was that the house phone was ringing and she was unable to pick up the phone. Messages were left on the machine – from who, Serah won't know for a while. Hours pass and the younger Farron is still on the floor from her drunken state. Also, she wasn't aware that the door to her home was left unlocked although it was closed, so stuff of hers and/or Snow's could be gone for some time and she wouldn't know about it. When Lebreau showed up to her house, the raven-haired woman was horrified by what she saw.

"SERAH FARRON! You need to wake up RIGHT NOW!" Lebreau screamed in her face, scared that the younger Farron is dead from the alcohol bottles lying around or something similar yet horrifying. Fortunately for Lebreau, it did the trick of waking the pinkette up from her current state.

"What happened…was I dead?" Serah asked, not knowing what time or day it is, among other things.

"Noel and Yeul told me and the other NORA guys stuff and I had to come find you first before anything else. I'm glad that you're alive…I was SO worried about you!" Lebreau said through bouts of tears. Losing Lightning was bad enough…Serah's second death would be a huge blow to everyone who knew the Farron sisters.

"What time is it? How long was I out?"

"It's a sunny afternoon in April…when was the last time you had a drink?"

"Maybe a month ago…I don't know?"

While Lebreau continued to hug Serah she was still crying. It caused the younger Farron to cry as well – Serah was slightly off on the alcohol bit was she was out for two weeks. Snow left the house four months ago and showed no signs of returning. In Serah's heart, they were done due to her drinking to mourn for her older sister. If Snow came back, she would let him go – this would put Serah at a grave risk for her to drink like this again. It took one look at the answering machine – and the missed calls from Noel, Yeul, Sazh and Hope that forced the younger pinkette to act. If they were worried about her due to the mess at the end of the old world, they would help her get Lightning back, to be human once again and be amongst them in the new world.

The first thing the younger pinkette would do is to both get help for her loss and get sober from the alcohol she drank, which Lebreau would be her main source of support. Once that was done, Serah would call the people who called her and make amends for what happened – she owed it to them to make things right. Her final two calls would be to Hope and Fang: Hope was the first person to call her. Upon finding out what he was going through, she got the okay from his parents to take care of him, as his school was closer to her than theirs, although it would be temporary – her call to Fang would be the one that gets their lives on the right track. They owed it to themselves as much as they owed it to Lightning. Having Lightning be human again, to live with them in the new world, would make their lives, their world, complete.

What Serah needed was time – and patience. The cards had to fall at the right time.

 **TBC…**

A/N: This was a bit dark at the start but that was intentional. Part 3 of Serah's Prologue will have one interesting conversation between the younger Farron and the Oerban native. Be sure to follow what they are talking about! R/R


	12. Prologue, Fang, Part 2

A/N: Work and varying real life stuff has kept me busy…. but I'm back! I have varying surprises in store for all characters and the 2-part reunion (which will end the prologue). Vanille makes an appearance (Serah is mentioned here as well). I likely won't be with Internet at home for a few days, but I do have alternate resources to get on the web in that time frame.

 **Fang, Part 2**

It's been three months since Fang tried to take her own life. After seeing a vision of Lightning that rainy night, the brunette struggled to get her life back together. With that said, she was determined not to go back to that path again, even if it meant that she'll never see her Sunshine again. Deep in her heart, she wanted Lightning to be human again – but didn't know how to achieve a feat like that. The only person who would have any idea on that is, in fact, Serah. The younger Farron was dead for 500 years in the old world, yet was brought back to the world of living by Lightning and others. Fang was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the door to her home open…which Vanille comes in, with tears in her eyes.

"Vanille…I'm so sorry for everything…are you okay?" Fang asks her younger sister, worried that something happened to the redhead while they were apart. The red head looked down to the floor in shame, as she has a terrible secret that she needs to tell someone about…which she's kept hidden for those three months. Vanille slowly looks up, with tears still falling down her face and replies.

"Fang…I slept with Snow…we got drunk and we had sex…didn't use protection…I'm…pregnant with his child…Serah won't forgive me for sleeping with Snow…" Vanille starts in between tears, before Fang lets her anger get the best of her.

"YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH SNOW? HE DIDN'T USE A CONDOM AND YOU ARE NOW EXPECTING HIS BABY?! You're right about one thing…Serah won't EVER forgive you for doing shit like that to her! You fucked up her happy ending with Snow! She'll think that you're a whore, and do you know about Dia traditions about this, Van?"

"I'll…I'll have to marry Snow, right?"

"Does that fucking oaf know you're pregnant with his child?"

"No…"

"Then you need to tell him. I want you out of this house Vanille. Live in that apartment you never use, as there's no room for your child here." Fang finishes, with Vanille still in tears, hurt that her older sister "kicked" her out of their home, but for the right reason. With that, Vanille makes a call to Snow and not only deliver the news, but to have him get her stuff as well, which took a few hours to do.

XXX

A few days later, the doorbell rings. Fang was still absorbing the news Vanille gave her. When the brunette gets to the door, she's beyond surprised when Yuj is waiting on the other side of the door. Without delay, she welcomes him in. He tells her what Noel told him and the rest of the NORA Crew over the phone, which Fang tells him what Vanille told her. Yuj couldn't speak for the next ten minutes as it confirmed Noel's suspicions. Fang smiled for the first time since getting to the new world when Yuj tells her that he and the NORA Crew will help her get Lightning to the new world, as he knew in his heart that Lightning and Fang are each other's soul mates. After a brief time more chatting, he takes off back to the NORA Crew house, proud of himself for helping Fang in this time of need.

XXX

One week later, Fang makes a stop at a no-kill shelter, to find a kitten or puppy or two to keep her occupied until Lightning is in the new world with her. After about 45 minutes, she spots two playful male pets: a male puppy and a male kitten, who were brought in together. The way they adored each other's company had Fang staring at them in awe, as they reminded her of Lightning being a Cocoonian native and herself being a Pulsian native. Once they saw her staring at them, they went to her to give her so much love and attention that she chose to adopt both on the spot. She named the kitten Odin, who meowed in approval of the given name, and the puppy Bahamut, who barked in approval of his name. The brunette and the new pets went home and when the day comes that Lightning is in the new world, she would have three beings that will give her love and attention.

XXX

One month later, Fang felt inspired to write something for Lightning. Odin and Bahamut loved their forever home with the Pulsian native, which was key to getting Fang on the right track in her life. It would be a Friday evening that Fang would write a short poem for Lightning, which starts off like this…

 **TBC…**

A/N #2: I am evil for doing this…this was done on purpose! Part 3 will be part of a poem that I have set for this story.


	13. Prologue, Hope, Part 2

A/N: This wraps up of Hope's prologue. Serah is featured as well as Gadot, and Fang in the end (to set up a key part in the prologue which is coming), plus mentions others. This links up bits in Serah and Fang's prologues thus far.

 **Hope, Part 2**

"Hope…you're forgiven…and you're not crazy. My gut is telling me the same. I spoke with Nora and Bart, and they gave me the okay for taking you in so you can continue your studies." Serah tells the silver-haired teen over the phone. Hope has a smile that never left his face after being told that – he realised she was dead in the old world and knew some of the ins and outs on that which no one else he knew had a clue on. What surprised him more was that she hired movers she knew, as the semi arrived at the Estheim residence a few minutes later. Being professionals, they obtained whatever Hope owned and got them into the truck and later Serah's house.

"Mom…Dad…I'm gonna miss you. I'll keep in touch. Serah will let me know to talk to you two." Hope assured them in a group hug, which was cut short when their doorbell rang once again. What surprised Nora and Bart was the orange-haired male that was at their door. "Gadot? What are you doing here?" Hope asked, dumbfounded that he was the last person the silver-haired teen was expecting to see.

"I wanted to be a decent human, Hope…anyway, I have info…and wanted to help you, Fang and Serah get Light in the new world with us." Gadot told him with a slight chuckle, as he paid the movers as he didn't want Serah to do so. To Gadot, Serah is a part of NORA fdespite the rumour he heard from Noel regarding Snow.

"You're helping with my move...?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know I paid them. It'll be wonderful for you to live with her for the time being, since she's closer to the school…"

"They knew...?"

"Guilty. Anyway, you'll probably be the buddy Serah needs for a while…I heard a rumour about Snow from Noel not long ago. It involves him and Vanille based on what I was told. I want Snow and/or Vanille to tell Serah themselves. They're grown people and it's only right to Serah that either one of them tell her."

"Do you think that Vanille…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they slept together and Vanille is expecting his baby. If that is true, he fucked up. Serah will call off the wedding…be there for her. She knows you have her back. You're Light's partner in crime and she'll be proud of you for backing Serah."

"Thanks, Gadot. With Vanille…I hope she and Snow have a lifetime of happiness regardless of what happened. She was out of my league…" Hope finishes, with his head to the floor of the car, heartbroken his crush might have done an unforgivable deed like having sex with someone else's fiancé.

"Don't worry about Van, Hope. There's plenty of women out there. You're young. Give it time and you'll find someone better. Light will say the same." Gadot advises, showing the wisdom that Lightning would have if she were in the new world. Gadot drops him off at Serah's house and gives him an envelope plus a small box, and wished him luck in his studies.

Hope rings the bell to Serah's home, and gets a surprise – Serah greeted him with a warm smile. The same smile Lightning gave him on Gran Pulse in the old world before he tamed Alexander.

XXX

Hope and Serah living together as friends is what they needed. Serah saw why Lightning picked Hope as her partner in crime while she was in crystal stasis, and Hope saw a part of Light when he went to Serah for guidance and wisdom on varying things in life. It was then that Hope and Serah talked about the suspicions they have had on Snow and Vanille.

"Do you think that Snow and Vanille slept together?" Serah asks the silver-haired teen, remembering that she was beyond drunk that he opted to give her the space she needed until she was ready to resume wedding plans.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happened. I remember Vanille babbling once or twice in the old world about how whenever she slept with someone she would rather have the lad not wear a condom, because she wanted to feel the real thing. Fang told me one time about Dia customs, that if one from the Dia clan got pregnant by anyone they must marry that person. If Vanille slept with Snow AND is expecting his child, you must let him go as she must marry him…" Hope explains, prompting the tears to fall down from Serah's face.

"Our wedding is off. Regardless of what I find out from either one of them, I will break up with Snow. He put me through so much and hasn't talked to me since he left with Vanille…" Serah starts but the tears keep coming, which has Hope comforting the younger Farron as she has to do the hardest thing and not only break up with Snow, but also think about moving to another home as this is the home she and Snow shared.

XXX

One month after Hope moved in with Serah, he decides to give Fang a call, as Serah was at the university to set up her schedule for the semester. "Hope? Is that you, kid? How is little Farron?" the brunette asks over the phone, surprised that the silver-haired teen made the initiative to call her.

"Hey Fang…Serah and I are good. I'm set to graduate from high school next year, two years ahead. Serah's in her studies…but she could be better. She thinks that…" Hope starts, but Fang cuts him off, saying that they both need to move out of there and in with her, since she has a few spare rooms in her home that no one uses. It prompts Hope to call his parents and let them know what's going on, which he is surprised when they tell him that Fang had called them a week ago and gave her the okay for him and Serah to move in with the brunette, since they were briefed on a situation involving the younger Farron, as they have been helping Serah sell her home and discovered that Fang's home is a block away from the school Hope attends, even closer than Serah's soon to be old home.

Not only has the healing begun for them, but they are also getting the strength they need to get Lightning in the new world. To help balance the new world.

 **End of Hope's Prologue**

A/N #2: Again, this was on purpose. The prologue for Hope, Fang and Serah will pick up from this and the end of Serah's prologue.


	14. Prologue, Fang, Part 3

A/N: This wraps up Fang's prologue. This is half of the poem for the main tale (the 2nd half of Lightning's prologue will have the other half of the poem, which the full piece will start off the finale of the 3-part main tale), which is the ONLY thing this part will have. Fang will be mentioned in the 2nd half of Lightning's prologue and also returns in the end of Serah's prologue.

 **Fang, Part 3**

 _Oh, merciful goddess, please bring my love_

 _back to me, for she is in so much pain…_

 _my heart hurts because she is not by my side,_

 _where we both belong – we complete each other._

 _My love, the neverending storm where you live,_

 _please come home to me…my very soul aches_

 _because you were cruelly taken from me…_

 _where your home is, where you belong._

 _Dearest goddess, please send this prayer_

 _to my one love, my true love, for she needs to_

 _hear my voice, feel my love and know_

 _that I will wait until forever for her to be here with me._

 **End of Fang's Prologue**


	15. Prologue, Lightning, Part 2

A/N: This is arguably the longest of the prologue material I posted thus far. Also, this has the 2nd half of the poem for the main tale. Etro makes her debut here; Bhunivelze, Caius and his Yeul are also featured and Fang is mentioned here. There is some language and violence in this ending to Lightning's prologue, including a brief rape scene at the start. After this, she will be mentioned in the prologue for Fang, Hope and Serah, plus the 2-part Reunion; Lightning will return in the beginning of the main tale.

 **Lightning, Part 2**

"Bhunivelze…you fucking bastard…I won't take any more of your shit, asshole!" Lightning spits out at him, with some of her blood landing on his face. He smirks at her, thinking in his head that she is here forever.

"You're such a whiny little bitch, Farron. You won't ever be with that barbarian in the new world. I'll see to it that you'll both suffer for eternity! She won't ever want to be with a bitch like you!" Bhunivelze replies in defiance as he forces himself inside her. After yet another violent struggle, he lets go of the former savior as he ejaculates on her stomach. This prompts the older Farron to spit at his face again, with the blood getting into one of his eyes this time, causing him to work very feverishly to get it out, allowing her to get away from him and back to her post.

Once she gets there to see where the dead would go for whatever they did in the new world, the two people she sees there are the last two she expected to see in the afterlife: Caius Ballad, and his Yeul.

XXX

"Caius Ballad…you're the last mother fucker I want to see here. Why are you here, asshole?" Lightning asks him in a manner that makes the Yeul she sees hide behind him, as she was beyond afraid of the older Farron.

"Yeul and I are both dead. I killed her then I took my own life. You weren't the only one Bhunivelze fucked over, Farron. He planted a side effect onto Yeul and I…and you can figure out the rest from there…" Caius tells her in response. After thinking this over, the pinkette knew he is telling the truth – like Caius and Yeul, she has aged a bit since taking over as the new goddess of death. The aging was the side effect Lightning was given, so that she grows old like the humans in the new world. Caius' violent nature was his side effect, as Yeul's submissive nature was hers. Yeul reappears by Caius' side and gets her chance to speak.

"Lightning…you should never have been here. For that, we are sorry. To atone for what happened, we want to take your place as the gatekeepers of death. You belong with Fang, Serah and other in the new world. Not us…" Yeul pleads, knowing that this would fix the balance the new world needs.

"And how do you expect to do that? Huh?" Lightning asks, noting that Caius' trickery nature has burned her in the past.

"Have faith in us. We will help you find a way." Caius finishes, confident that he can atone for a fuck up of this nature. Once they disappear, someone else makes her appearance, startling the daylights out of the older Farron. Etro is standing before her.

XXX

"Claire "Lightning" Farron…this wasn't supposed to be…you're the new goddess of death?" the woman asks, saddened that the older Farron isn't in the new world, and disappointed that Caius and Yeul lived in the new world for a while.

"Etro…I am, sadly. Because of that fucking bastard Caius making a bullshit deal with Bhunivelze…" Lightning begins in her reply, only for the former goddess of death to cut her off with a plan.

"Lightning…I will work with Caius and Yeul to have you in the new world…and I'll do what I can to get you help from the new world to fix the clusterfuck Bhunivelze and Caius created for everyone. This wasn't supposed to happen. I will repay you the kindness you showed me in Valhalla…and this is the least I can do for you." Etro replied with a small smile on her face, remembering Lightning's oath to protect her when she first arrived in Valhalla moments after Fang and Vanille went into their 2nd crystal stasis from defeating Orphan a thousand years ago.

With this, the older Farron has renewed hope that she will reunite with her sister Serah, her protégé Hope and her soul mate Fang. This made a true believer out of the older Farron more than ever before.

XXX

True to his word, Caius and Yeul trained Lightning to fight back against Bhunivelze, which she trained them both in turn. With Etro's guidance, Lightning now has more than just a fighting chance, with help of course, to get rid of Bhunivelze once and for all…as well as go to the new world and be with Fang, Serah and their friends. One day out of the blue, Etro and Lightning have a private heart-to-heart and the former goddess of death suddenly asked the pinkette if she can relay a message to anyone in the new world.

Etro was surprised when she learns that Lightning only has a message for Fang, as she knew that Serah was doing her best as the only Farron in the new world and that everyone else is doing their best in whatever endeavor they're undertaking, despite knowing that Hope was about to try to take his own life. When asked why that is the case, Lightning explains that Fang tried to take her own life and knew that Fang needed to hear something personal from the pinkette herself.

"Here is what I want Fang to see, Etro. She needs to personally see this from me." Lightning says as she gives a piece of paper to the former goddess of death, who sends it to the brunette without delay. "Fang, I hope you know that I'm thinking about you here. I'll find a way to be with you again. Just wait for me, okay?" the pinkette says to herself in the form of a prayer she does every day. Lightning knew that Fang had to see what she wrote for her…

 _Merciful goddess, please send my love this message…_

 _I am thinking of only her, and please thank her_

 _for keeping me in her heart, as I know that she_

 _is meant to be with me as I am also meant for her._

 _This storm I live in, the neverending storm that_

 _keeps me away from her, where I truly belong,_

 _will not stop me from coming home to her…_

 _she is my home, where my heart truly lives._

 _Dearest goddess, please let my true love know_

 _that I will be with her and by her side again someday,_

 _as my heart and soul hurt and ache from being apart…_

 _and that there is no one else meant for me but her._

XXX

Lightning, Caius and Yeul resume their training, all of whom being confident that Etro is delivering on her word to Lightning as well as Caius and Yeul delivering on their word to the pinkette. Because of this, their skills and confidence are better than ever before and are ready to relieve the older Farron of her duty as the goddess of death. To Yeul, it was the least they could do for her. To Caius, he knew that he can keep Bhunivelze in check whenever needed. Lightning didn't deserve to be here.

What they needed now, more than ever, was time…and patience. They knew that Bhunivelze is going to pay dearly for what he did. The three believe in making the impossible possible once more. For themselves and for the new world.

 **End of Lightning's Prologue**

A/N #2: For the remainder of the prologue…any hole I leave will be revealed in the main tale, and there shouldn't be many of them.


	16. Prologue, Serah, Part 3

A/N: This wraps up the individual character prologue! I have a prologue for Fang, Hope and Serah that will set up the 2-part Reunion, which will wrap up the entire prologue. Here, the conversation between the younger Farron and the Oerban native will be brought up (in other words, Fang is heavily featured, Hope is mentioned as well).

 **Serah, Part 3**

When Snow left with Vanille, it was a sign the younger Farron needed: that he was willing to move on from her, regardless of the situation. Snow wasn't man enough for her. Serah knew that regardless if Snow confessed what happened with Vanille or deny it like the plague, they were done. The younger pinkette is about to be ready to move on in her life, and without Snow. When she calls Fang, she was surprised when the brunette's voice gave her a greeting that made the younger Farron laugh.

"Hi little Farron…" the Oerban native teased when she picked up.

"Hi Fang…how is everything?" Serah asks in between giggles.

"Feeling better…getting my shit back together. I adopted a puppy and kitten…and from that, I'm peachy. How about you, little Farron?"

"Getting there."

"Glad to hear. I hate to cut this short but Vanille just got here. Talk again soon…little Farron."

"Will call back soon. Take care, Snaggletooth."

"You as well…bye!" Fang ends the call with a laugh, remembering that it wasn't the first time she's been called that name.

XXX

The day that Hope moved in with the younger Farron became the happiest in her life – she saw exactly why he was her older sister's protégé in the old world. Serah having someone who also wants the older Farron in the new world gave her peace of mind. It was something Snow wouldn't understand, and a possible motive of why he left with Vanille that day. Hope had Lightning's back in the old world, and more so at its end. After some thought, she had the determination to break up with Snow and start living her own life. It was because of Snow constantly telling her that Lightning will never be in the new world that drove Serah to drink the way she did. Hope turned out to be the opposite of Snow – the type of friend she needed outside of Fang.

Hope being underage helped Serah get sober, which she eventually stopped drinking. When she has time, Serah has coffee or tea instead of the liquor Snow left, which the younger Farron got rid of, to not be tempted. She performed better at university, to where she is slated to graduate on time as opposed to graduating in ten years. One day out of the blue, the younger Farron makes a surprising announcement to the silver-haired teen: they will be moving, but this time it's moving in with Fang. Serah sold the house at the request of his parents, due to circumstances that was brought into light. The brunette has rooms that no one uses and found out that Vanille is finally going to live in the apartment that was bought for the redhead but was never used.

Fang's home is one block away from Hope's school, even closer than Serah's place. Serah was told by the Oerban native herself that there's a kitten and a puppy living with her, and they need to be prepared for that. Serah loved the idea of Fang living with pets, as she felt that they make excellent companions, since she and Lightning had a cat in the old world by the name Mango, a mango-haired cat who loved the Farron sisters like no one's business. Hope had a puppy once as a boy, whose name was Sonic. Sonic was killed by PSICOM for unknown reasons. Once they tell Fang this, they knew that the cards are about to fall in place.

Serah and Hope had smiles on their faces that matched Fang's smile in sincerity when the brunette greeted them after their stuff got to her home – life for the three is one step closer to being complete. What they needed now was a plan for Lightning to be in the new world with them, and Serah knowing that Hope and Fang sharing her sentiments on the ordeal since they came to the new world without Lightning was what gave the younger Farron peace.

They all knew that soon, Lightning and Fang will be together – as they should be.

 **End of Serah's Prologue**

A/N #2: Next chapter will have the prologue for Fang, Hope and Serah, which is likely going to be longer than the rest thus far. After that is posted, I'll be taking a week-long break from this to plan and then write the 2-part Reunion, as that will be VERY long.


	17. Prologue, Fang, Hope and Serah

A/N: After this, I'm taking a small break from this to plan then write the reunion (where Etro will make her second appearance in the entire story)… and the eventual confrontation Serah has with Snow and Vanille, along with the secrets and whatever have you that come along with a ride like this! Also, some solo smut early on here.

 **Fang, Hope and Serah**

"Little Farron! Hope! Am I happy to see you two!" Fang says in a tone that has the other two people smile just at big as she is. Without delay, the brunette takes their suitcases and escorts them to their rooms. To the shock of Serah and Hope, their rooms are across from each other – not to forget that their respective room is quite huge. Fortunately, they're both fully furnished so shopping for their rooms is very limited and relieving. Serah sees a cup of coffee on the nightstand near her bed, which was made by Fang and the way she drinks it. What really surprises the younger Farron is the small card next to it, as the only thing written inside was a smiley face on the left, and a sketch of herself, Hope, Lightning and Fang all being together on the right side of the card. It made Serah blush for more reason than one.

When Hope gets to his room, he sees a glass of his favourite beverage – mango flavoured herbal tea on his bedside. Like Serah, he too got a small card, with the same images. He hides his face in his hands, knowing that Fang's teasing made the younger Farron blush too. He locks the door to his room so that he can have a "few" minutes to himself. Due to the nature of the card Fang gave the silver-haired teen, who had a growth spurt to where he stands as tall as the brunette since they last met at the end of the old world, he takes off his shorts and boxers and wanted to give himself some release. The time he's been living with the younger Farron and now Fang had Hope thinking of Serah in a different light – he saw her as a potential soul mate, so that he can move on from his crush on Vanille.

"Serah…I want you so bad…" Hope groaned as he was throbbing his member for her. He was touching himself while thinking of the younger Farron, how he wanted to one day fuck her better than Snow did back in the old world. Once he saw his erection, he knew that his size would make Snow squirm in his trousers. Hope kept on stroking himself until his member became soft again, which took 10 minutes to do. If he fucked Serah, he would last for some time, making Snow jealous of him and making everyone else around him nervous. However, they need time due to Hope being underage – he wouldn't dare pursue the younger Farron before he was legal to do so, plus Snow was still in the picture. Hope decided to wait until at least Lightning was in the new world before taking any action to win her over.

XXX

Serah and Fang have a heart-to-heart, which Serah knew what it was about before the chat start. "Serah…and you'll have noticed that I didn't call you "Little Farron" here…but I feel that you…" the brunette starts, only for Serah to cut her off with a remark that shocks her.

"Fang, I'm going to break up with Snow and call off the wedding for good, regardless if he and Vanille had sex or not. She's a better match for him than I ever was…" Serah finishes, with tears free falling from her face, defeated that Snow may have done something unforgivable to the younger Farron. It prompted Fang to comfort the younger Farron, as it's the least she could do as Serah's friend. Fang was surprised to hear this from the younger Farron for a few reasons…

First reason was that Serah was drunk when Snow left with Vanille. Fang herself was drunk when Vanille ran away for the last time and then found comfort in Snow, therefore the brunette can relate. Second reason: Vanille is craftier than most people would take her for at face value. Fang recalled how Vanille slept with a lad from the Yun clan a few days before the War of Trangression without using protection but had a miscarriage a few days later and the lad died by the hands of Fang's parents, who were the heads of the Yun clan then. The third and final reason is Serah. She forgave Vanille without a hitch for becoming a L'Cie in the first place. In Serah's mind, her kindness was likely mistaken for weakness.

Although surprised, Fang became proud of Serah for this moment – she was ready to live her life and find someone new. The brunette knew that Lightning would be proud of her too – it's a Farron thing when it comes to issues like this. Once the break up between Serah and Snow becomes official, she can look for someone that better completes her than Snow.

XXX

Two months later, and after all three have settled in a routine, Fang, Serah and Hope have a talk to how they can get Lightning in the new world with them as a human. Knowing that Lightning is Fang's true love, Serah's older sister and Hope's mentor, they knew their work was cut out for them – and it was a tough road ahead of them. Tough but doable.

Because they believed in each other, however, they felt in their hearts that they can make the impossible possible – that was one of the last things Lightning said when she, Fang, Hope, Vanille, Sazh and Snow faced off against the true Orphan in the old world, before Fang and Vanille went into their second crystal stasis and Lightning was sent off to Valhalla. It was that mantra that kept the three going all this time.

What would surprise them all is the moment that the doorbell was rung. Several people they knew – Snow and Vanille included in the somewhat large group – would greet the trio, all of whom are ready to help them get Lightning back with them, in the new world as a human, where she belonged.

Lightning was as much a part of the new world as they were.

 **End of Fang, Hope and Serah's Tale**

A/N #2: the next two chapters will wrap up the entire prologue – the only questions here are how will Snow and Vanille when Serah drops some news on them? Will Serah be surprised when they have some news for her? Follow the tale to find out. LadyWolvie82 out, cheers!


	18. Prologue, Reunion, Part 1

A/N: This is the first half of the reunion – language and heart break coming! The ending to this part will have a surprise some may or may not expect.

 **Prologue – Reunion, Part 1**

"Noel…Yeul…Sazh? How did you lot…?" Fang asked as she was quite dumbfounded by the fact that the trio brought those who knew them to the home she, Serah and Hope live in. Without delay, they all went into the back yard as it was more than big enough for the group of people to have a chat about how to rescue the older Farron from Bhunivelze's grasp.

Before Serah and Snow joined them, they had a private chat inside the house, away from prying ears who might listen to what they had to say to each other. Fang and Hope both knew what was coming – no one else did, however. Although Serah is going to have trouble with conveying what was going to come the thought of her older sister if she was in her shoes gave her the confidence that she really needed.

"Snow…this is the hardest thing I'll ever do, especially after everything we went through together…I can no longer be with you. With the drinking that I did which drove you away from me, I realised that if we got back together I'll only be tempted to go back to my old habits by drinking the way I did when I drove you away. Regardless if you and Vanille did anything while we were on a break, I had time to put things into perspective, and concluded that Vanille is much better for you than I ever was when we were living in the old world…" Serah finishes as she hands the blond the engagement trinket he proposed to her with in the old world.

The only thing Snow could do now was stare at his now ex-fiancée as he processed this. Serah finally and fully let him go, without a fight in Snow's eyes. Fang watched them from outside, with a small smile on her face, knowing that the younger Farron made the right decision for herself and for Snow. The brunette made a mental note to stand next to Serah when they meet the rest of the group outside. That damn oaf, however, refused to let it go and wanted to win her back. After all, the younger Farron broke up with him before, a few days before Lightning's 21st birthday.

"Vanille is pregnant with my child Serah, that I will admit to you…yet I was hoping to get back with you despite…" Snow countered, before the younger Farron cut him off.

"What the fuck was that bullshit, Snow?! You wanted me to take you back despite you fucking Vanille and WITHOUT a condom?! And you both were drunk when you two fucked? Lightning was right about you, dipshit…you're a load your mother should have swallowed…"

"The fuck was that shit for, Serah?!"

"You heard me, dipshit. Fucking go to Vanille…before I make you…"

"But…"

"We're fucking over, arsehole! You got a woman pregnant with YOUR child. You made this fucking mess, DUMB FUCK. Now get out of my life, you oaf." Serah finished their argument before storming out to meet the others. The fucking oaf realised the nature of his fuck up and knew that he must marry Vanille whether he liked it or not – for the reason of the baby that's coming soon. He joined the rest in the area they all were waiting on him and Serah, which he stood next to Vanille, surprising her with the trinket that Serah once wore.

Vanille couldn't look at the younger Farron in the eye, knowing that she played the leading role in what transpired between Serah and Snow. The redhead couldn't even look at Hope.

She knew that the one-night stand she and Snow had changed and destroyed more lives than she thought.

XXX

Hope, to the surprise of everyone present, started the planning of getting Lightning to be in the new world with them; if it weren't for her, they wouldn't be here at all. The silver-haired teen opened the floor with how Lightning affected him. Everyone had at least three things about Lightning that they're grateful for, which motivated each other. What they don't have, however, is a way to reach her.

That's when Fang stepped in and said her piece. "Lightning…my Sunshine…was never one to give up on something that is deemed 'impossible', because let's face it, that's not who she was. She would tell any arsehole to go fuck himself while making the impossible possible. Even Little Farron here would attest to that – we all know it's a Farron thing to laugh at those who doubt." Fang finished her speech while giving the younger pinkette a side hug, knowing just what transpired between her and Snow.

"I have a thought or two as to how to get to my sister…as I remember this from when Fang and Vanille went into their second crystal stasis, according to Claire before…" Serah started, before Sazh got inspired by that to help continue her thoughts.

"You must mean when the ground on Gran Pulse briefly moved to suck in Lightning and took her to Valhalla, right Serah?" Sazh asked, knowing that if something like that happened before back in the old world that can happen again in the new world.

"Yes, Sazh. Snow, Hope, Dajh, you and I all had our backs turned turned to her when it happened back then. But I wonder how are we going to get to where she is…" Serah continues, but couldn't finish as she bursts into tears. Fang gives her another hug, this time however, the brunette gives her some words of encouragement that calms her down as quick as Lightning would. Before anyone else would say another word, the ground they surrounded quickly opened, with a light blinding them all even though their hands were covering their eyes. A feminine figure emerged from the light, with a warm smile on her face and a vibe that radiated positivity.

"Who are you…?" Lebreau asked, as she never saw this figure before.

"Etro?" Vanille asked, realising that this was likely the former goddess of death that they are seeing, most of whom for the very first time in either world.

"What are you doing here, if that is you Etro? And where is Claire?" Serah asked, in an angry tone but with sadness in her eyes.

"That can't be…Etro?" Fang quietly wondered, hopeful that this person would help her get her Sunshine in the new world with her and those who care about her.

"Oerba Yun Fang…Oerba Dia Vanille…it's been awhile." Etro confirms the Oerban sisters' curiosity about her. "Dearest Serah…your older sister Claire…needs you…" Etro begins, but is cut off due to the tears that fall from her eyes. Fang cuts in to break the ice.

"Etro, can you help Serah, the rest of us and I get her here in the new world? Serah misses Light so much…Hope is lost without her, as she is his mentor…and I…I... I was gonna…" Fang continues, but her own tears prevented her from finishing. Serah learns from that bit from the brunette that the Oerban native was going to ask the older Farron to marry her on this day in the new world. Hope sees this conversation and helps finish.

"Can you get us to where Light is and get her to live with us here in the new world? We all miss her dearly, more than some of us would ever admit. We'll do anything to get her here with us…" Hope finishes, with a brave stance and a smile on his face, the smile that cheered up both Serah and Fang as soon as they were done crying and listening to him.

"I can get all but one of you there. The way won't be easy, and I can't guarantee you'll survive it either…" Etro starts, but starts crying again. That's when Vanille steps up and makes a confession of her own.

"I'll stay here in the new world…after all, I AM expecting a child with Snow…" Vanille announces, which most of the group there were shocked and/or angered by the redhead's confession.

"Now how do we get to Lightning and get her here in the new world?" Noel and Yeul both ask, nervous about the situation but also hopeful about what Vanille is doing by staying in the new world.

"Here is the plan…" Etro starts, giving everyone a clear look in their eyes, as she goes into the plan to get Claire "Lightning" Farron in the new world with them.

 **TBC…**

A/N #2: I had to do it! Part 2 is coming soon!


	19. Prologue, Reunion, Part 2

A/N: As this is the 2nd half of the reunion, it'll wrap up the entire prologue.

 **Prologue – Reunion, Part 2**

Hope, Fang and Serah stepped forward first to hear what Etro had to say, knowing that they'll have a huge role in getting Lightning back. The trio linked arms, knowing that they are in this mission to get her in the new world, for common and personal reasons. Noel, Yeul, Sazh and Dajh, who wanted to do something important with his dad, stepped to Etro's right side. The NORA Crew – Snow included as he's their leader – was on Etro's left. Vanille stayed behind as she knew that Etro would have a special mission for her after she talked with the rest of them first.

"Oerba Yun Fang…Serah Farron…Hope Estheim…as the three closest to Lightning…you three will be the leaders for this mission. Since you never had an Eidolon for your own Serah, you'll be given Odin. I knew he was Lightning's but since you share the Farron bloodline, Odin will team up with you…and yes, he knows what's happening. He and the other Eidolons that you remember are all on their way to her location as I speak. In addition to them, there are a few other Eidolons that will help you all and will meet you at a certain point to help guide you to Lightning and the rest of the Eidolons: Siren, Ifrit, Phoenix, Leviathan, Carbuncle, Lakshmi and Doomtrain. Once you get to the meet point and see them, I can no longer help you…" Etro tells them, knowing that the trio has a solid army of people and the Eidolons, both familiar and new, at their aid, to get their Lightning in the new world with them.

"We'll do it – we are Claire's best hope in this, after all." Serah says the crowd, making Etro smile with pride, happy that the younger Farron is doing what's right, just like she did back in the old world.

"If we truly believe in ourselves, nothing can stop us…" Hope starts, before Fang gleefully cuts him off.

"We're here to make the impossible possible – that's our focus!" Fang finishes, remembering the last thing her Sunshine said before facing off against Orphan's true form in the old world. With that statement, Etro opens the ground again, to create a portal for all but Vanille to go in. The group was given five minutes to get their last-minute preparations in.

XXX

Fang makes a quick trip back in the house to get a small box, taking all of two minutes to do. Looking at its contents, the brunette smiled, knowing what Lightning would say when she sees it. Serah and Hope's sudden visit in the house had Fang coming back to reality – Serah gave her a hug and her blessing to marry Lightning when the moment was right; Hope was a smile that said "congrats" – he knew that the Oerban native and the older Farron were destined to be soul mates.

The Oerban native has a secret trick up her sleeve for Bhunivelze, thanks to the contents of the small box she placed in her pocket.

XXX

Etro and Vanille have their chat, as the redhead chose to stay behind, and not just because she's expecting Snow's child. "Oerba Dia Vanille…since you chose to stay behind, you must pick one person that's not Serah Farron, Hope Estheim, Snow Villiers, Oerba Yun Fang or Sazh Katzroy to team up with Hectoncheir, who was your Eidolon. You must pick carefully…" was the only thing that Etro said to her. Knowing that she only had four minutes to decide who will team up with the multi-limbed Eidolon that was once hers, the redhead had to think carefully here, as she didn't have much of a selection.

Vanille had to weigh the options of those who don't have an Eidolon, and who would be best paired up with one like Hectoncheir. She knew that Dajh likely wouldn't know the first thing about an Eidolon, and that Yeul was a seeress but could work with him. Noel was a possibility due to his skillset, and that the remainder of the NORA Crew is a wild card and any of them can handle him without an issue. After giving it some careful thought, Vanille made up her mind on who she wants paired up with Hectoncheir.

"Etro…I made my decision as to who will be paired up with Hectoncheir…" Vanille starts, quickly getting her attention.

"Excellent, Vanille…who will pair up with Hectoncheir in your place?" Etro asked, as everyone else returned to their original spots after gathering a few things and taking a bathroom break just prior to Vanille announcing that she has chosen someone to pair up with the multi-limbed Eidolon while she was safe guarding the new world due to Etro's limitations.

"I had to give this some thought, considering the circumstances of the current situation. Yeul…I would be honoured if you paired up with my Eidolon Hectoncheir…" Vanille tells the former seeress with a small smile on her face, knowing that the latter would make an enormous difference being there to get Lightning in the new world with them.

"Vanille…I don't know what else to say…but I am honoured by the request…and I will accept your request. I humbly thank you for this." Yeul replies with a smile on her face, knowing that she will have a role that will make the new world as bright as it should be. Fang overheard the entire conversation and had a small smile on her face, considering the circumstances that she knew of regarding Vanille.

As she thought of the contents inside the small box that was in a pocket once again, Fang knew in her heart that her Sunshine will want to marry her the moment that she would ask.

After all, she already has the blessing to marry Lightning from Serah and Hope.

XXX

As Etro gets the ground moving to set up the portal to get to where Lightning is, they all join hands as Serah starts a prayer that her mother once said to the Farron sisters when they were kids in the old world. It was a prayer for safety and strength, and to give them the confidence they need to get Lightning in the new world with them – where she really belonged. Each person outside of Vanille adds a part of their own to the prayer…

"Claire…we are coming to get you out of that hell and in the new world with us. We all miss you more than you know…" Serah begins, exhaling a sigh of relief with a small smile on her face.

"Claire…my one and only Sunshine…you're the only one for me. I love you with all that I am and all that I can offer. Stay strong…and wait for me…" Fang quietly adds as she gets herself focused on what's to come.

"Light…we're going to set you free from Bhunivelze. He has to pay for all that he did…" Hope continues on in the prayer.

"Sis…I know, don't call you that…you're not my sister…we won't give up on you…" Snow add in.

"Soldier Girl…Dajh and I want to help you and Serah here. You're a part of our family…" Sazh chimes in.

"Lightning…I know, call you Light…thank you for giving me a second chance, after what happened. You can rest assure that you're getting the second chance you're owed…" Noel buts in.

"We haven't spoken to each other much, but you reunited me with Noel. This is the least I can do by helping…" Yeul continues.

"I don't care about your past with the Guardian Corps. You're just as human as the rest of us are. I will fight…" Gadot starts off for the NORA Crew.

"You and Serah are family. I can't bear to see you two apart anymore…that's why I am here…" Lebreau continues.

"Lightning…you and Fang are truly meant to be. The last thing I want is for Fang's heart to be broken by that bastard Bhunivelze. That's why I am fighting with them, to reunite you two…" Yuj chimes in.

"Hope can't rely on just his parents, Serah and Fang for so much, Lightning. You complete this world and complete us that are here without you. That's why I will be fighting with the rest of them to get you here, where you belong." Maqui finishes the prayer for the group, knowing that Sazh spoke for both himself and Dajh.

Once the prayer was fully done by the entire group, the portal becomes fully open, with everyone but Vanille going in one by one.

XXX

Vanille watches the entire group go into the portal, with Etro closely following them. The redhead makes a silent prayer of her own, for the safety of the group and for their return to the new world with Lightning at their side. She knew that Lightning would make things right in the world, despite ruining Serah and Snow's happy ending.

The redhead's sacrifice of not going with them would be her atonement to Serah for what she did. Her atonement to Hope for her promiscuous behaviour as she had a crush on him. To Fang for doing such an unforgivable act by sleeping with Snow and then getting pregnant with his baby. Lightning as she's related to Serah by blood. Sazh, Dajh and the rest, even Snow himself, for their own reasons on top of their connection to the Farron sisters. By pairing Yeul up with Hectoncheir, she sacrificed also her powers. She was far more worried about the health of her unborn child than helping Lightning in this situation.

Vanille would become their beacon and lighthouse when they return to the new world with Claire "Lightning" Farron by their side. Etro would see to that, as she honoured Lightning's request beforehand.

What the redhead needs now is time – and patience. She knew that fate wouldn't stand in their way. Vanille knew in her heart that they would make the impossible possible.

Vanille will wait for everyone to come back…even if it took time to do so. Snow and she will marry when he comes back – she was sure of it.

Oerba Dia Vanille was their beacon, their lighthouse back when they returned. She knew that soon, Lightning and Fang will be reunited, and together again.

Fang's happiness with Lightning would make Vanille happy.

 **End of Prologue**

A/N #2: I will take two weeks away from this to plan/write the main tale – it is in three parts, adventure and romance being dominant! More smut coming – not only with Serah and Hope but also with Lightning and Fang. I'll explain the rest in a brief note before the first part of the main tale is posted.


	20. The Neverending Storm, Part 1

A/N: The first part is set a week after the end of the prologue new world time, which the main tale will see Hope a grown man at the end due to another Final Fantasy bit you'll see here if you played FF IV – in the underworld, time flows differently there than on the blue planet (how Rydia is older when she saves Cecil and Co from Golbez). This is the last of Etro until the Epilogue (Vanille until late Part 2) and the return of Lightning, Caius, his Yeul and Bhunivelze!

 **The Neverending Storm, Part 1**

"Are we there yet?! Sunshine is yearning for me…" Fang whines for the millionth time since the brunette and others started their journey to free her love from Bhunivelze and the shit he's done to her.

"Can you stop complaining, Snaggles?" Snow angrily asks the Oerban native in retaliation, prompting a near fight on the spot.

"Look at this…the guy who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and got someone else pregnant tells me to stop whining about my Sunshine…like I'll ever answer to the likes of you!" the brunette retorts loudly and with intentions to anger the damn oaf to his face, forcing Etro to but in.

"Fang...Snow…please stop this. Lightning doesn't want to hear you two bickering about something irrelevant. Can you two PLEASE focus on the mission here? The last thing we need here is the two strongest people to kill each other and that being the reason Bhunivelze will win over you all…" Etro says to the duo, effectively stopping the argument before it got out of hand – by that, Hope getting into Snow's face than beat him up to however he sees fit.

Serah gives the former goddess of death a hug as her way of saying thanks for stopping this, as it was bringing back memories of the one-night stand Vanille and Snow had, which caused Serah to break up with the blonde.

Etro knew that she had her work cut out for her to get the group to work together, but she didn't imagine it to be THAT difficult.

XXX

It's been a week since her sister and the rest took off to find and then rescue Lightning but felt like forever in Vanille's mind. Fortunately, she wasn't fully alone despite the situation. Mog was enlisted by Etro to keep the redhead company while she and the group went to. Mog informed the younger Oerban native that where Fang and the group are going, time flows differently there as opposed to the new world, so when the time comes and the group returns, she shouldn't be surprised to see some of them being grown up.

Vanille hopes that Snow came back alive. That's the only thing that mattered to her and for their unborn child.

The only thing she can do now is pray for their safe return. It only felt right.

XXX

The group is closing in on the point where Etro can't help them anymore at a quicker rate than they originally thought, which everyone agrees to make a camp at a spot that's a few hundred yards away from the exact spot that the former goddess of death talked to them about. Miraculously enough, the group made excellent time, considering the beef Fang has for Snow, along with the greater disdain Hope has for the tall blonde than Fang has and the near fist fights that came between them.

Etro agreed for the group and herself both to rest in the area for three months (which equals three days in the new world), so that everyone is fully rested and prepared for the rest of the journey to Lightning's location, which the six Eidolons from the times in the old world are, what Etro now learns, is very close to the older Farron to give her, Caius and his Yeul a hand in their upcoming battle against Bhunivelze. She knew that by staying at the checkpoint, the group has a safety net if they desperately need it anytime soon.

Etro was fulfilling her promise to the older Farron to the letter, and knew that Lightning would be forever grateful to the former goddess of death.

Their friendship would stand the test of time.

* _ **Serah's Section of Camp**_ *

Serah sets her rest area up several feet away from everyone else: not only does she need to think about everything she went through with everyone – especially her break up with Snow, his confession to getting Vanille pregnant and her own demons in the aftermath of Lightning not being in the new world with, but also to shed some tears for her older sister.

For reasons unknown to the younger Farron, this gets the attention of a winged but young-looking Eidolon that was close to the campsite, who goes to the younger pinkette and, to Serah's shock, comforts her. "Shhh…it'll be okay. Let it all out…it'll be okay…" the Eidolon sing songs to the younger Farron, calming her down and effectively stopping her crying.

"Who…are...you…?" Serah asks the winged Eidolon, who had a warm smile to her face, very like the one Lightning would give her in times like this.

"I'm Siren. Etro enlisted me and a group of others to help you and some people to get a certain person back…" Siren starts, making the younger smile.

"Lightning, my older sister?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I stay here with you? You look like you can use some company…"

"Sure. I can use some company that isn't human, considering that Fang and Snow have been arguing non-stop and that Hope and Snow nearly came to physical blows…" Serah starts, before the tears threaten to come out again, prompting Siren to sing a lullaby to the younger Farron to stop the tears once more.

For the remainder of their time in camp, the duo kept each other company and exchanged varying tales to each other, making significant use of their rest time. It was what the younger Farron needed to get her mind away from her ex-fiancé.

Serah is eternally grateful to have Siren as her new friend.

* _ **Fang's Section of Camp**_ *

It's been two days since the group set up camp to rest and get ready for the next part of their adventure, which has caused the brunette to lose her patience and cool more times than not. If she wasn't training to excess, she was either eating whatever she could find to excess or moping about to excess. In her eyes, things were done to excess, no less. Anything not done to excess wasn't acceptable to her and her lifestyle. Fang took out the small box out of her secret pocket to look at its contents and stared at its beauty for a longer time than she expected.

She was too into the ring to notice a small but cute and cuddly Eidolon to approach her from behind. When the Eidolon kindly tapped Fang on her shoulder, it startled the shit out of her, almost causing her to swing at the cute and cuddly creature, who curled up in fear for the right reasons. As soon as the brunette turned around to see who she nearly swung, she turned back to her original position and cried, in immediate regret. "It's okay…don't cry, Oerba Yun Fang…" the Eidolon tells her in the most comforting tone he could give.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" the Oerban native asks, facing the Eidolon she nearly swung at. She immediately admired the Ruby that was on his forehead, seeing that he meant no harm to her. The only thing he did was smile at her when he revealed himself to the brunette.

"I'm Carbuncle!" Carbuncle introduced himself to the brunette, prompting her to give him a hug she once gave Vanille when the redhead was rescued in the old world.

He explained to Fang how he knew her and that he and some of the other Eidolons are waiting for them at the spot that Etro told him about, having spotted Siren keeping Serah company and a third Eidolon keeping Hope company.

Carbuncle and Fang plotted for not only a way to help kill Bhunivelze, but to give the brunette the needed courage to pop the question to the older Farron.

The pair couldn't stop laughing and smiling throughout the camp time they had, which Fang made sure that Carbuncle had plenty of food, which he would do the same for the brunette. For Fang, this was giving her motivation to rescue her Sunshine…while for Carbuncle, he was beyond happy to have the Oerban native as his new human friend.

This would make Fang's Sunshine smile if she saw their interaction.

* _ **Hope's Section of Camp**_ *

The silver-haired teen, who is celebrating his birthday here as opposed to that in the new world, is deep in meditation. Although Hope isn't depressed like Serah or Fang were, he was still feeling down. It was only the thought of his mentor that kept him alive at first, before moving in with the younger Farron and the Oerban native which gave him more reasons to keep living.

During the first few days of camp, Hope was thinking of how to defeat one like Bhunivelze to no end; it was to the point where he didn't make time for much else other than to eat and give himself some sexual relief. Somehow, the silver-haired teen accidently got himself hurt in his own plotting, which drew the attention of a multi-armed Eidolon nearby who, at first, thought of Hope as nothing else but a snob that all humans were but saw that he was compassionate and cared about others and did what was right, drawing her attention.

The multi-armed Eidolon made herself known when she used her healing powers to help Hope recover from the accidental injuries, which startled him to no end. "W-w-w-who are you? P-p-p-please don't hurt me…" Hope pleads to the multi-armed Eidolon while moving backwards. She kept moving towards him to where she approached him – just so that she can give him a comforting hug.

"I have no intention of harming you, my new human friend. My name is Lakshmi. I am here to help…and to heal your wounds, young man. You have nothing to fear." Lakshmi tells the teen in her introduction, giving him the same smile that Lightning gave him just before they fought against his Eidolon Alexander, who is with Odin to get to his mentor.

"Hope…Hope Estheim is my name…" he tells the multi-armed Eidolon, causing her to smile despite the current circumstances. The pair exchange stories of Lightning, the Eidolons he knows of and Lakshmi's connection to Etro and the situation. Hope was surprised to hear of an Eidolon that heals wounds but is also happy as Lakshmi reminded him of Nora, his mother. For Lakshmi, she was happy to see that not all humans are greedy, as she saw that Hope wanted his mentor living in the new world, since she saw Lightning's aura within him.

For the rest of their time in camp, Hope and Lakshmi developed a different but less harmful strategy to kill Bhunivelze once and for all – which they knew it would involve Carbuncle, who was hanging out with Fang at a different part of camp; it also involved Siren, who kept Serah company in their section of camp.

They knew that the pieces were coming together at the right point in time – the plan to kill that fucking bastard Bhunivelze must be executed.

The time was coming, and coming soon.

XXX

The group's time in camp was done, which everyone is rested and ready to part ways with Etro and meet with the Eidolons that would be at the checkpoint. Etro hung out with the NORA crew, along with Sazh and Dajh for the duration of camp. To the surprise of most in the group, three of the Eidolons joined them in the last few hundred yards, to help make the transition smooth for the group, from having just Etro with them to a small army of Eidolons with them to get to Lightning's location.

Once they reach the checkpoint, Etro stops behind Snow, who was the furthest in the group and near Noel. "Everyone…this is the furthest that I can go with you. I cannot thank you enough for giving me the chance to help you find Lightning. Siren, Carbuncle and Lakshmi, these people will need your help to get to a woman by the name of Lightning Farron, who was supposed to be in the new world with them but that dipshit Bhunivelze worked a shady deal to Caius and his Yeul to be in the new world instead of her…which they're now here after they saw the error of the deal Caius made. Where is the rest of them?" Etro asks the three Eidolons who is wondering about the other Eidolons that was supposed to be at the checkpoint.

Out of nowhere, and before the three Eidolons can say anything to Etro in response, an odd mix of fire, wind, water and…shadow surrounds everyone, Etro included. Leviathan, Phoenix, Ifrit and Doomtrain appear out of their elements (Leviathan – water; Phoenix – wind; Ifrit – fire; Doomtrain – shadow) but slightly battered. It took one good look at them from Fang and Lakshmi to see that the road ahead was going to be anything but smooth sailing. Despite that look, they were all hopeful that they will succeed in the mission they must do to get Claire "Lightning" Farron living in the new world.

"Etro, you can count on us to help this lot find Lightning!" was the only thing that the seven Eidolons proudly promise to the former goddess of death, making everyone in the area smile brightly, happy that they all have a common goal. While Lakshmi tends to the slightly hurt Eidolons, Etro has a one-on-one chat with Fang.

"Oerba Yun Fang, you're going to be the leader for both yourselves and the Eidolons, since you're the only one with any knowledge of the history of Gran Pulse and Cocoon before the worlds met their demise. Will you accept the responsibilities of being their leader?" Etro asks the Oerban native, knowing that the brunette has knowledge that stems back to the War of Trangression which ultimately led to her and Vanille going into their first crystal stasis by the now former goddess of death.

"Don't you worry, Etro. I'll gladly lead them all to find and rescue Sunshine. She is my world and you have my word that we'll all return alive." Fang tells Etro in reply, giving her a warm smile that gave the former goddess of death peace of mind, knowing that she'll wait for the brunette and the rest at the checkpoint when they all return.

Etro and Fang parted ways so that the journey can be continued, but not before slipping into Fang's pocket two spare small boxes, which would not be opened until Fang and Lightning were both in the new world.

Lightning would be surprised when that day comes.

XXX

Two weeks have passed since the seven Eidolons and the humans they're with parted ways from Etro to find Lightning, who was last with Caius and his Yeul. The battles they fought were tough and was more than efficient in preventing the arguments that were bound to happen between Fang and Snow as well as Hope and Snow. They all got hurt here and there, but thanks to Lakshmi and her healing abilities, they were kept healthy and just as focused as they stayed on their path to get to Lightning. With their current pace and all the rations and game they would find as food to eat, they would reach the older Farron in two weeks in this realm. Each person and Eidolon was an important part to this mission of getting the older pinkette living in the new world with the rest of the humans.

Siren did her job with keeping Serah as far away from Snow as possible, so that things doesn't get any worse than it already did, considering the situation between the two people that the winged Eidolon was made aware of by Etro herself before they got to the checkpoint. Carbuncle kept Fang distracted by telling her jokes and asking her "What Would Lightning Do?" in situations that Fang was unsure about, which helped the brunette be a great leader, much like her Sunshine when they were in the old world fighting together in the streets of Palumpolum shortly after they first met. Lakshmi and Hope talked about strategies from previous battles and applying them to the new ones that came their way. Leviathan kept the NORA crew cool, calm and collected whenever they were under pressure.

Phoenix gave Noel countless lifts on its back as both a means to attack and to get to safety when needed, which was sturdy but cool to the touch as the wind bird had an affinity to the former Shadow Hunter that he appreciated about the wind bird in turn. Ifrit made sure that Dajh was okay whenever Sazh had his hands full and trained Dajh some basic maneuvers to keep himself safe when need be. Doomtrain was the shield that both Yeul and Snow were grateful for. Like Phoenix and Noel, Doomtrain gave them another method to attack and a means to safety when needed, something that would help Snow return to Vanille alive when the time for that would come, and despite his element, Doomtrain was cool to the touch to the pair of fighters, knowing that Yeul was without Hectoncheir for some time.

As the saying goes – nice and steady wins the race. This was their time.

XXX

Lightning, Caius and his Yeul have their equipment ready when six Eidolons approach them – all of whom the older Farron is familiar with, especially the one she was paired with in the old world. "Odin…Bahamut…Shiva…Brynhildr…Alexander…Hectoncheir? What are you all doing here?" the older Farron asks the six Eidolons as they prepare to help the trio kill Bhunivelze once and for all.

"My loyal friend Claire…Etro summoned us to help you get to the new world. Caius and his Yeul both want to help make that happen. I have additional help coming our way. Let's not waste any time…" Odin responds, which the other five Eidolons nod in agreement.

"Odin, my faithful friend…it's good to see you again…" the pinkette replies with a tone that suggests that she's more grateful than ever to have her steed come to her aid once more, and in a situation like this.

The group start their journey to Bhunivelze's throne to kill the bastard once and for all – and the older Farron knows that her love, Oerba Yun Fang, is on her way to help…and she has a small army with her.

Lightning and Fang will soon be reunited.

XXX

Fang and her army thought that they were going to have a delay in reaching her Sunshine when they saw a glimpse of her Eidolon Bahamut as the purple tinted wings gave way to their location. It made the brunette smile more than ever before, knowing that they're on the right path. As a group, they agreed to rest for a few days, to give Lightning and her group time to get to Bhunivelze first. This action made both Carbuncle and Lakshmi smile – the rest was needed, considering the final part of their path and that Lightning's group was more rested and prepared than they were.

This camp was set up in the similar fashion to the first, but with much less prep. As they rested, they had visions of how they were going to approach that bastard Bhunivelze and make him pay for what he did to Claire "Lightning" Farron and how that damaged more people than one would imagine.

Ifrit took watch the entire time the group rested – he felt that it was his duty to protect those he cared about…human or not.

By the time their camp was done, they were well on their way to Lightning.

They had no time to waste.

XXX

Lightning's group approach Bhunivelze, who has a defiant smirk on his face, thinking that the older Farron is stuck with him for the rest of her days but doesn't see that his demise is coming soon. "What the fuck is that face for, dipshit?" the older pinkette asks him, succeeding in wiping that smirk off his face.

"You have no way of getting out of here, you stuck up bitch!" Bhunivelze replies, the defiant smirk returning but Caius steps in to wipe it off again.

"Bhunivelze, you have no right to determine who goes where anymore. You fucked me over with that deal we me, and you fucked Yeul over by it too. There were three people who tried to take their own lives because of this, bastard!" Caius retorts, forcing Bhunivelze to turn his attention over to the older Pulsian.

"Is that so, Caius? And who might those three be?"

"Oerba Yun Fang, Hope Estheim…and…Serah Farron. All because of the deal you fucked us over with, Bhunivelze!" Caius replied, causing the older Farron to grind her teeth in rage, wanting to kill both Caius AND Bhunivelze on the spot, but had to hold onto her end of the bargain here.

"Bhunivelze…you're gonna DIE!" Lightning angrily yells, running towards the beast with everything she has, and with Odin to help her deal damage to the bastard. The group trade vicious blows with Bhunivelze…and no one was making any ground, until Bhunivelze pulled a trick up his sleeve.

That bastard unleashed a move that can easily kill a planet full of people, but somehow, Lightning's group was able to reflect it off for a while, but the older Farron, Caius and Yeul were losing strength, giving Bhunivelze the upper hand. Still, Lightning refused to give up – this was her only chance to be in the new world with Oerba Yun Fang, her true love.

"I'll never…" was the last thing Lightning said before the last of her strength was leaving her.

Fang's group needed to hurry to Light's location fast.

 **TBC** …

A/N #2: I had to do it, leave Part 1 on a cliffhanger! Will write Part 2 soon.


	21. The Neverending Storm, Part 2 (NSFW)

A/N: The smut between Hope and Serah is at the end (it's sensual)…and few other things.

 **The Neverending Storm, Part 2 (NSFW)**

Fang was the first in the group to see a light that temporary blinded her, which the brunette knew that they are very close to Lightning's location. Carbuncle made himself comfortable on top of Fang's head, providing the group safety and coverage, plus some eye drops for Fang's emerald eyes. Phoenix motioned for Noel and Yeul to get on its back, while Leviathan told Fang, Carbuncle, Siren and Serah to get on its back. Lakshmi and the others got on top of Doomtrain to cover the remaining distance to get to Lightning, Caius and the rest that are struggling against Bhunivelze. Knowing that time was against them, they had to move quicker than ever to save the pinkette from her fate as the new goddess of death.

Thanks to Fang's foresight by being temporarily blinded by the light, they made it to Lightning's location in the nick of time to give the pinkette the help she desperately needed to win over Bhunivelze. The brunette is more eager than ever before to be reunited with her soul mate, Claire "Lightning" Farron.

Every person and Eidolon that arrived to help took their respective position to attack Bhunivelze and gave the pinkette a helping hand in a fight like this.

They all wanted Fang and Lightning to be together to the end.

XXX

Lightning and her army were doing their absolute best to hold off Bhunivelze's attacks until he pulled out the one trick that can destroy universes. As Odin stands by his loyal human friend and companion, the Eidolon is losing strength like Lightning was. "I'll never…" Lightning says upon losing her strength, knowing in her heart that she is doomed to her fate as the goddess of death forever. What she doesn't see is the group that give Bhunivelze the surprise of his life by giving her a hand, causing her to regain her strength.

" _We'll_ never give up!" Snow declares as he approaches Bhunivelze from an angle he wasn't aware of, attacking by surprise, which the Shiva sisters come to his left and right side.

"That's right! Even if we die…" Noel continues the vow where Snow left off, as he, Yeul and Phoenix attack Bhunivelze from a different angle than Snow's, effectively weakening him. Hectoncheir was surprised beyond belief to see the former seeress by his side.

"Someone will take up the torch!" Yeul proudly declares, with Hectoncheir being relieved that the pinkette is getting additional help in this attack. What surprises Bahamut, Odin and Lightning is the person and the cute and cuddly Eidolon on their head that suddenly shows up on the older Farron's right.

"Your reign is over!" Fang finishes the declaration from her army to help her true love in a fight that she was badly losing. Lightning takes a deep breath in relief, knowing that her love and soul mate, Oerba Yun Fang, came to her rescue when it was needed the most. Bahamut and Odin were beyond happy to see the huntress once more.

"We hope in the face of despair – that makes us strong!" Lightning roars as she gathers the strength from deep within herself to send a counter attack to fend off Bhunivelze's attack. Her actions were enough to force Bhunivelze back, having spent all his energy and his reserve energy on that one attack, making him vulnerable to be killed by Lightning and everyone else in her presence if needed, but they chose not to kill him on the spot at that point in time. Why? No one will ever know.

Once the group could take a breather, the older Farron was more than surprised by every person that was there, especially her younger sister Serah, who was next to Hope and not Snow as she normally would be next to the damn oaf.

Every person and being there smiled at the pinkette because she mattered to them somehow.

XXX

"You're all here…but why…?" Lightning begins to ask everyone, only to get a hug by Fang that quieted her.

"How I've missed you, Sunshine…" was the only thing said by anyone…Fang to be exact. To everyone's surprise, Lightning hugged the Oerban native back, both women having a smile of content on their face, beyond happy to be together again as they should be. The pair immediately share a passionate embrace, which involved enough kissing that had Siren giggling, Carbuncle blushing and Bahamut simply shaking his head. Odin, Lakshmi, Hectoncheir and Leviathan all gave the brunette a warm smile. The remaining Eidolons chose not to pay attention and took guard.

What surprised everyone was what happened next…

XXX

Fang stopped the passionate embrace as their lips were swollen from their kissing fest and the need to breathe and pulled out a small box from a pocket in her sari, with everyone else but Hope and Serah gasping as they knew what was coming just by seeing it. Hope had a warm smile on his face while Serah cried tears of happiness. Snow didn't bother to look and opted to stand guard for the group with Doomtrain, Alexander, Phoenix, Ifrit, Brynhildr and the Shiva sisters, to atone for breaking Serah's heart by cheating on her with Vanille, something Lightning doesn't know yet and wasn't concerned about as the only person her eyes were on was Fang, her true love and soul mate.

"Claire…Light...MY Sunshine…will you marry me?" Fang asked the older Farron as she dropped to one knee and opening the small box, showing Light the ring she bought during their adventure in the Dead Dunes. Lightning was crying happy tears in the midst of processing the marriage proposal from her true love.

"Oerba Yun Fang…yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Lightning replied to the brunette with a big smile on her face despite her baby blue eyes being watery from the short but direct marriage proposal. Fang immediately picked the pinkette up to spin her around, crying the same happy tears her Sunshine cried, glad beyond words that Lightning said yes, even though Serah and Hope both knew that the older Farron would say yes to Fang's marriage proposal. After putting the ring on Light's finger, which was a perfect fit, the pair shared yet another embrace, with Fang's back to the resurging Bhunivelze. However, Carbuncle stepped up which Bahamut and Odin gave him a hand to counter this.

While Carbuncle casted his Ruby Light onto the ring to reflect whatever Bhunivelze had left (on top of returning to resting on top of Fang's head), Bahamut showed no mercy with his Mega Flare. This set the stage for Siren to use her Lunatic Voice, Hectoncheir his Gaian Salvo, the Shiva Sisters their Diamond Dust, Ifrit his Hellfire, Brynhildr her Muspell Flame, Leviathan his Tsunami, Doomtrain with his Runaway Train and Phoenix her Flames of Rebirth to help the Alluring Embrace from Lakshmi (the latter to the still embracing Lightning and Fang) so that it can set the stage for Odin's Zantetsuken to kill Bhunivelze once and for all – but not before Bhunivelze makes his last but desperate attack to try to destroy a vulnerable Fang and Lightning.

Bhunivelze's final attack would never reach them.

XXX

Odin, Bahamut and Carbuncle would answer the call and kill Bhunivelze before the attack reaches the still embracing pair, with Carbuncle still resting on top of Fang's head. Bahamut's Mega Flare launched Bhunivelze to the sky, high enough for Odin to use his Zantetsuken to kill Bhunivelze, slicing him in two with his blade, as Carbuncle's Ruby Light reflected whatever Bhunivelze was dealing before the Mega Flare launched him into the air for Odin's final blow.

By the time Lightning and Fang were done with their second yet long embrace…even though they stopped kissing but refused to let each other go, Lightning took a quick glance over Fang's shoulder, nuzzled into the brunette's neck in content, knowing that Bhunivelze is a dead being, once and for all. Bhunivelze was killed by the power of love – more specifically, the love that could never tear apart Fang and Lightning.

Fang went behind Lightning to wrap her arms around the pinkette's waist, with Carbuncle STILL resting on top of the brunette's head, as everyone listens to what Caius and his Yeul had to say despite the reunited pair admiring the ring on the older Farron's finger…

For Caius and his Yeul…now that Bhunivelze is finally dead, they knew what had to be done.

XXX

Every Eidolon and human stood before Caius and his Yeul as they announce that they will relieve Lightning of her duty as the new god and goddess of death, as this was a burden Lightning should never have had in the first place. With Serah and Hope having their arms around each other while standing to Fang's left, the reunited pair knew that everything will be alright, despite Lightning noticing that Serah is without the trinket Snow proposed to her with around her neck. The older Farron will eventually find out what happened when they get to the new world…but for now…she is happy that she can finally live in the new world with her new fiancée Fang, her sister Serah and the people she helped and influenced along the way.

"Hope Estheim…protect Serah Farron with all you have. Noel…may you have a lifetime of happiness with Yeul. Sazh…Dajh…stay who you are. To those in the NORA Crew…keep fighting the good fight. Make the new world proud of you. Snow Villiers, please send Oerba Dia Vanille my regards…" Caius starts, with Lightning catching on to the part that Caius telling the damn oaf to send Vanille his regards, feeling suspicious about how Serah is without that trinket and why she was next to Hope, who is not only a bit taller than Fang but also grown up (given the circumstances that time flows differently in the realm they're currently in as opposed to time in the new world), and not Snow.

For now, she'll wait until she's in the new world to confront Snow. Caius then regards Lightning and Fang for something he must say to the pair, with Carbuncle now taking a nap on top of Fang's head.

"Claire 'Lightning' Farron…Oerba Yun Fang…I cannot apologise enough for what I did to separate you from each other. I wasn't aware that son of a bitch would twist his end of the bargain, and I know that you won't ever forgive me for my actions…" Caius says to the pair, shame clearly on his face, disgusted that it caused more damage than he thought, but ready to atone for it by taking over with his Yeul as the new God and Goddess of Death, making Lightning human again so that she can live with Fang and others in the new world, as the person she was truly meant to be. He and his Yeul are surprised by what Lightning had to say to him.

"Caius of the Ballad Clan, from Paddra in the old Gran Pulse…I shouldn't forgive you, which is something you're partially right on…but I completely forgive you and your Yeul. We are human and make mistakes. The fact that you're atoning for what you have done by taking my place and ensuring that I will be in the new world…I really don't know what to say other than thank you for giving me that chance. I know that Fang will share my sentiments on this and we both wish you well in your new role. May you protect us all with your wisdom and grace…" Lightning tells Caius, her former enemy in a statement that shocks everyone because of the maturity, sincerity and grace behind the older Farron's words to Caius and his Yeul.

Lightning and Fang make their turn and go towards the rest of the group, making note to let the damn oaf have it when they return to the new world. With Carbuncle still sleeping on the top of Fang's head, the trip back is much smoother, as there's no foes to fight on the way back, the trek was much easier on them than the trek to this place. Bahamut motioned for Lightning and Fang to get on his back, while Odin told Serah and Hope to hop on his back. The Shiva sisters transformed into the bike for Snow to get on, while Brynhildr became a car for Sazh and Dajh. Everyone else got on to either Leviathan, Doomtrain or Phoenix so that they can get back to the check point and get instructions from Etro.

Once the entire group make it to the check point, it was time for the Eidolons outside Carbuncle to part ways with their human friends in the physical sense, but gave each person a small token to say thank you for fighting by their side. Carbuncle transformed into a stuffed plush version of himself, because he didn't want to part ways from Fang and Lightning, which he was given this blessing from the other Eidolons and Caius himself. This gesture made the engaged pair cry happy tears again, knowing that a being from another realm will always be with them in the new world.

Siren gave Hope three small boxes inside a small bag, while Lakshmi gave Snow two small boxes. Phoenix gave Lightning two narrow but long boxes, whereas Leviathan gave Noel a canteen he admired at the end of the old world but couldn't get. Ifrit gave the NORA Crew the financial means to improve what they do as a group…whereas Doomtrain gave Yeul her family heirloom from the old world she thought was lost forever. With the final words exchanged between them, the humans go back to the new world, as Etro had a portal for them as a shortcut, why she couldn't go past that point in the first place.

Upon returning to the new world, and with Lightning amongst them when they returned to the new world, things between the group…for the most part…will be okay in the end.

A few things had to be sorted out first.

XXX

One of the first things Lightning sees when she enters the new world is Vanille with what appears to be a baby bump. What Caius said to Snow before leaving that realm clicked for the older Farron as soon as she saw the baby bump…Snow slept with Vanille and got her pregnant, causing Serah to break up with him. "I'll deal with the arsehole, Serah…" was the only thing Lightning tells her younger sister, anger and rage clearly in her facial expression and in her baby blue eyes.

Serah, Fang and Hope all pray that the older Farron doesn't kill him. "Snow Villiers…you fucked up son of a bitch! Why did you break Serah's heart, you fucking idiot?!" Lightning roars as she charges towards the oaf, beating the shit out of him for what he did. Snow chose to be defenseless and allowed the older Farron to do what she wanted to him for getting Vanille pregnant. In Serah's heart, she knew that Lightning wouldn't let him see the end of day for what he did. What she was seeing proved that right to a fault.

"You slept with Vanille and didn't use a condom…got her pregnant…it serves you right that Serah left your sorry arse!" Lightning continues as her beatdown on Snow got to the point where she's crying because of the hurt Snow caused to Serah. It takes both Fang and Sazh to separate her from Snow, as well as Gadot having to get Snow as far away from her. Serah remained motionless and frozen on the spot as she knew that the older Farron would let him have it for what he did. Hope comforted the younger Farron for the new turn of events as Odin the cat and Bahamut the dog came out and did their part to comfort the younger pinkette from this fiasco.

After the smoke cleared, Lightning would never see Snow ever again. She would deal with Vanille, but only because of her relationship with Fang. Even Serah and Hope would never see him again. Snow and Vanille wed in a courthouse, with only Sazh and Yeul as the witnesses because they chose to stay out of the Villiers-Farron feud. Vanille would eventually give birth to their son, who they named Hector, their way of honouring her Eidolon Hectoncheir.

The damage was done, and it was time to start life fresh.

XXX

Hope is now 19, who is slowly pursuing and courting Serah Farron, his crush for a while. Serah recently graduated from university with honours, making Lightning, Fang and Hope all proud of her. For the silver-haired man, he himself is one year away from graduating from another university as valedictorian in his class, after skipping grades and having just scored a paid internship in his major with his dream company to work for. This would make Serah very proud of him, as he is equally supportive of her as she is supportive of him.

Fortunately for the younger Farron, not only did she land a great paying job as a teacher, she also held off on the dating scene since she broke up with Snow, as she was developing romantic feelings for Hope and needed the time to be single so that she can be with Hope when she's ready, especially when they bonded in their adventure to rescue Lightning. Unlike Snow, Hope was a man of patience and virtue, something she knew that Lightning rubbed off on him when they were in the old world.

As for Lightning, it took her a while to get used to the new world, but when that was done, she lucked out and found work as a diplomat, working to de-escalate hostile situations all over the world. She took her time with planning her wedding to Fang, saying that there are too many details for them to sort out to get married in a hurry. With Fang, she resumed her work in training potential hunters and huntresses along with the occasional expedition she goes on, a reason why the wedding planning was taking so long.

It was something Lightning didn't mind one bit as it allowed her to focus on her line of work and getting to know and then caring for the pets Fang took in, which Odin the cat would snuggle to her when they sleep and Bahamut would sleep outside their room, protecting them as well as Serah and Hope. It became a win-win situation for the engaged pair, as whenever they decide to finally wed, their ceremony will be the one that would make their families very proud of them for making a lifetime commitment like marriage.

Life was good for them, and it will keep on getting better for them.

XXX

Hope and Serah had the house to themselves for the weekend, as Fang was on her expedition with some trainees and Lightning was on a short trip for the sake of diplomacy. Both would return Monday evening. It was tonight that they will confess their feelings for each other. Hope got home from his internship earlier than usual, with the news that upon his graduation from university next year, he has a guaranteed job with the company he's been with, which would make Serah happy and they can eventually find a place of their own as Lightning and Fang have been urging them to make a move as the elder pair knew that they have a crush on each other.

The silver-haired man goes above and beyond with the homemade meal at home, knowing that Serah wouldn't arrive to the shared home until a few minutes past 7 pm, along with making the setting for her room to be romantic, just like how she liked it as she told Hope about parts of her former relationship with that damn oaf back in the old world. As he lights the last of the candles that are in the dining room, Serah walks into the house, exhausted by her work load from the day at the school she teaches but grateful to have the weekend off so that she can hang out with Hope.

Her thoughts about the work she does goes out the door as soon as she sees the scene before her: a candlelit (and homemade) dinner by Hope, standing there with a plush Mog that's holding her favourite flowers. The sight makes the younger Farron cry happy tears, as this was something Snow never did for her while they were in the old world. Like a gentleman, Hope grabs her towards the table, which contained their favourite foods and fruit juice as they wanted to keep the dinner sober, so that Serah doesn't have the urge to drink again.

"D-d-d-do you like this, Serah…?" Hope asks the younger Farron as they're eating in comfortable silence yet noticing the looks she sends his way, but his stammer made her giggle, causing him to lower his head, fearful that she will reject him. What surprises him is the kiss that's placed on his cheek, causing him to look up and look into her baby blue eyes. Serah had a smile on her face, making him wonder if she has a crush on him like he has a crush on her.

"Hope Estheim…I want to be more than friends with you. The way you cooked this food…Lightning would blush to no end as Fang cooks like this for her a lot…did Fang give you any tips on wooing me?" Serah teased him at the end, although the first part of her response was serious, making Hope smile wider than Vanille ever did.

"I-I-I was gonna…" Hope started to speak, before Serah kissed his lips, to quiet his doubts about being more than friends and to also take their friendship to the next level. Being the younger person of the pair, Hope was happy to allow Serah take the lead in their kissing, which was better than wine for Serah, as Hope became a natural, and better than Vanille in Hope's mind, since that mess happened. The pair got more and more confident in their kissing and used their tongues to heat up their kissing to where their hands explored each other bodies, prompting them to leave the dining room, but not before putting the dishes in the dishwasher and making sure they're cleaned.

Once they get the dishes cleaned, Hope lifted a fully clothed Serah in a way to where her core was at level with his manhood, covered by his jeans, as he carried her to her bedroom, with a condom in his pocket, as he didn't want to get her pregnant before marriage. As they got the door open, he gently laid her down on her bed, taking their time getting each other's clothes off. After all, they had all weekend to explore each other before Fang and Lightning returned from their respective trip.

When they were in their birthday suits, they marveled at how beautiful they looked to each other – Hope being tall and skinny but toned in the right places and an impressive manhood; Serah being somewhat tiny in height but, like Hope, toned in the right places with the perfect sized breasts (in Hope's mind), her trimmed mound being the icing on the cake, making Hope's mouth water. "C-c-c-can I go down on you, Serah? If you don't want me to, I'll understand…" Hope asks Serah in a way she couldn't refuse, seeing that she has to be open to stuff like this, as this was a problem when she was with Snow in the old world.

Serah gives him the okay to go down on her, with the hopes to get over her fears of giving and receiving oral to and from any male respectively. Hope takes his time and worships Serah like he wants to worship her, making love to each breast with the care and kindness Snow never did when she was with him. Serah's soft moans urged him on, as her hands lead his head down to the most intimate part of herself, spreading her legs to make room for his eager mouth.

The kiss he plants on her mound release a soft sigh from the younger Farron, as when he started his lustful work and ate Serah out, she couldn't stop moaning, as he somehow knew the spots to make her moan and say his name repeatedly. Rolling her hips as he ate her out, she came on his face a few minutes later than he anticipated, with Hope being proud of himself for enjoying Farron pussy like he wanted to and Serah smiling at him to say that he was great in eating her out like that.

"Your turn Hope…" Serah softly told him as she gently laid him down on her bed, laying on top of him with her arse facing him to give the silver-haired man head he deserves. "Your cock is bigger than Snow's whenever his penis is soft…I'm already impressed and can't wait for you to be inside me…" Serah announces while she strokes his member, making Hope release soft moans of his own. The younger Farron uses her tongue to take a strip of his massive manhood before putting its tip into her mouth, liking the way he tasted. It takes a while but Serah manages to fit Hope's cock into her eager mouth, causing him to say her name. Once he releases his first load into her mouth, Serah swallows every last drop of Hope's first load, not wanting it to go to waste. Hope sits up on the bed and takes a good look at a naked Serah, who takes a good look at a naked Hope as well. Without delay, Hope reaches for his jeans and pulls out the condom that was in his pocket, only for Serah to put the condom onto his huge cock before laying down on her bed, spreading her legs for him so that he can pump inside her eager cunt.

Hope takes one last look at his new girlfriend Serah and licks her folds and clit a few times prior to massaging the area to keep it aroused. He slowly goes up her body, with the tip of his cock nuzzling her entrance. After a moment to ensure that he's adjusted and she's ready, he slowly pushes his erected manhood inside her core, causing both to release a soft moan. At first, his movements are slow as Hope wants Serah to get used to his size, something that Serah doesn't mind. Despite the initial slow start, they agree on going slow the entire time, knowing they have all weekend for other things.

Hope pumps in and out of Serah's core like he means it, making the moans they release more meaningful, their lovemaking even more special on all accounts. Once they climax together, it's to their surprise that Hope's cock softens as he leaves her core. Hope removes the condom, puts the used condom in the trash and then puts on the boxers that held his manhood in place, while Serah reaches for the panties that Hope gently took off. The new couple spend their first night together in each other's arms inside Serah's room, covered by a warm blanket and having Odin and Bahamut protect them both just outside her room.

XXX

After a weekend with lovemaking being dominant over other things in their lives, Hope moves his stuff to Serah's room, a few hours before Fang and Lightning return home from their respective lines of work. When Fang got home and saw that Hope's room was quite empty but Serah's room had more stuff, the brunette did a little dance, knowing that Hope and Serah finally became a couple and that she can stop teasing them once and for all. It also made Fang realise that she needed to resume her wedding planning with Lightning so that doesn't go to waste with what they planned so far.

Lightning had a smirk on her face when she got home two hours after Fang came home, as she saw the new couple on the couch, watching an action film they both enjoy and cuddling. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're sharing Serah's room…" Lightning said to herself, noting that she has some free time and wanted some "catch up" time with Fang sooner than later. Looking at the engagement ring on her finger, she knew that the wedding planning with Fang would be a big topic once they see each other later that night.

Everything was turning out in their favour, one storm at a time.

 **TBC…**

A/N #2: I am not done with the main tale yet! Part 3, the last part in the main tale has MORE smut, but it'll mark my first try at smut in the same sex couple arena. The poem that was split in two back in the prologue will help start off Part 3 being the single and full piece as we see Lightning and Fang tie the knot! I have some surprises in store for the Epilogue, a few of which will shock anyone who ships varying pairs from FF XIII.


	22. The Neverending Storm, Part 3 (NSFW)

A/N: Lightning and Fang get married here. This marks the first time I wrote smut with two women (also, they're both virgins here). Also, this is the end of the main tale AND three guest characters are here…Jake, Mercedes and Lid from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius! Before I forget, a year has passed since the end of Part 2.

 **The Neverending Storm, Part 3 (NSFW)**

It's been one year since Lightning and Fang reunited and got engaged…plus Serah and Hope finally becoming a couple. Lightning felt more at ease seeing Serah with Hope, despite previously giving Serah and Snow her blessing in the old world. Fang and Lightning took their time with the planning, as their lines of work often got in the way of the planning. Odin and Bahamut proved to be loyal and friendly to those who lived with Fang, protecting the house when needed, as Bahamut enjoyed his dog bed in the elder women's room, while Odin was on the windowsill in Serah and Hope's room.

Vanille and Fang had sorted their issues out and got on good terms again, especially after Hector was born. However, the redhead still was on civil terms with Lightning, Hope and Serah. Out of the trio, only the older Farron was the closest to being on good terms with her again, for Fang's sake. The trio could care less about Snow. This repair for Vanille and Fang's sisterly relationship helped with the planning for Lightning and Fang, as it gave both the older Farron and the Oerban native something much more concrete to focus on than stuff like the recent past. To Fang it wasn't worth anything, and it gave Lightning a reason to not hold onto grudges.

XXX

Fang wanted Lightning to be in a dress…but Lightning also wanted Fang to be in dress. Hope and his mother Nora accompanied the brunette to pick out her dress. After trips to five different bridal shops and no dress for Fang to wow Lightning in, the sixth bridal shop had the dress that was truly meant for Fang. Hope and Nora both had their jaws to the floor at how simple but amazing the dress was when Fang tried it on.

Nora immediately bought the dress before Fang had the chance to do or say something to protest the issue – Nora was told that Fang's birthday was a week ago and the older Estheim wanted to get the Oerban native her wedding dress to say thanks for taking care of Hope. Hope had a look on his face that revealed that he suggested the dress idea to Nora without saying a word. Fang was at a loss for words and gave Nora and Hope a hug in return.

Fang is now family to the Estheims.

Lightning, Serah and Mercedes (Lightning's colleague) was at the latter's home to show the older Farron the wedding dress she was working on for the wedding. Mercedes liked the older Farron's work ethic from the moment they met, and saw Fang as a sister, as Mercedes married her university sweetheart Lid two months ago and Mercedes that loved to talk about her as if she was an actual goddess.

Mercedes the showed the Farron sisters the finished dress she made, which caused Serah's jaw to drop and Lightning to get misty eyed, as both Farron sisters fell in love with the dress with just one look at it. Just as either Farron sister was getting ready to pay for the dress, Mercedes told them it's on her – Lid wanted to pay for the dress, since Lid is grateful that Lightning and Mercedes have each other as support at work and Lid knew Hope and Serah.

Lightning and Mercedes' friendship would stand the test of time because of this.

XXX

A week has passed, and the day has come for Lightning and Fang to be wives at long last – Serah and Hope have teased the two about the wedding often since they came back to the new world from the rescue mission. Since the soon-to-be married couple have the next three months off with pay, they can afford to take time to get married and then have an amazing honeymoon. Those in the household agreed to make the back yard both the place for the ceremony and reception, which turned out to be a win-win situation for everyone that was involved in the process. They even got Odin and Bahamut involved in the ceremony.

Vanille and Snow couldn't attend the wedding, as it turned out that Hector suddenly getting ill prevented them from attending, which put everyone at ease. If the reason wasn't the drama that would come between Snow and Serah, it would be a sure fist fight between Snow and Hope or Snow and Lightning or even Snow and Fang.

Mercedes and Lid were invited, however, and immediately accepted the offer as make up and stylists – Lid helped Serah with Lightning's makeup and hair while Mercedes gave Lebreau a hand with Fang's hair and makeup. Since Mercedes helped with Lightning's dress, she was more familiar with Fang's complexion which is why she helped the brunette with the makeup. Lid wanted to meet Serah, who is Hope's girlfriend.

Once the makeup and hair was done for both women, Mercedes and Lid go to their seats along with the guests, as Yuj and Maqui take their spots as ushers for the ceremony. The newlyweds were amazed at how well the set up was done. "Lid, sweetie, this reminds me of when we said, 'I do', don't you think?" Mercedes asks her wife as her eyes got watery.

"Of course. You think I forgot when you whispered to me how beautiful I was in that dress?" Lid responded, taking a handkerchief to her wife's eyes to dry the tears that were coming. The only thing Mercedes could do after that response is lay her cheek on Lid's shoulder, grateful that she married the redhead, with that action being one of the many reasons.

Both women look to the aisle as one of the women approach.

XXX

Fang walked down the aisle first, with Bart Estheim and Gadot escorting her. The dress that Nora bought had everyone's jaws drop to the ground. As the trio get to the spot where the two men part from Fang, Bart gave the brunette a hug and congratulated her on her big day with Lightning. Gadot simply gave a side hug and a piece of paper that contained the Oerban native's vows to the older Farron to Fang. Both men then go to their respective seats. Fang looks at the official, someone Sazh knew and was more than willing to officiate Fang and Lightning's wedding. "Let me know when she arrives…please?" Fang asks the official with a pleading look in her eyes.

The official nodded, to help Fang feel at ease.

A few minutes later, the bridal party shows up. Lightning and Fang agreed that it should be just one bridesmaid and one groomsman, since they don't know that many people and they wanted their ceremony to be small. Lebreau was paired up with her boyfriend of ten months, Jake, a long-haired lad that surprised everyone by even dating a lass like Lebreau, who cut his hair and shaved for the ceremony, to be respectful to Lightning and Fang, both of whom are cool with the two dating.

He was someone everyone respected, not just Lid's older cousin; when Jake was asked to be a part of the wedding, he had a smile that made everyone melt with joy as he said yes to the request, because he was one of the biggest cheerleaders of Lightning and Fang's relationship and would hurt anyone that tried to break them up.

Serah was the Matron of Honour for the wedding, while Hope was the Best Man; when they were walking down the aisle, varying guests were shocked by the ring on Serah's left ring finger – it was two weeks ago that Hope asked Serah for her hand in marriage, which the younger Farron said yes to the proposal.

Once they took their respective spots, out came Odin and Bahamut as the "Flower Pets", since Lightning and Fang put a twist on this part of their wedding which cause everyone to laugh, smile and be awed by them involving their pets into their big day.

Dajh was the Ring Bearer, and his showing off made everyone laugh and smile, especially Jake, noticing that it made him feel better to see that Lightning and Fang are getting their happy ending at long last.

What surprised everyone in attendance was how well trained and obedient the cat and dog when they came down the aisle with the petals.

"She's arriving…" the official tells Fang, noticing that the proper music is playing. Everyone stands and looks to the aisle. Everyone's jaw dropped – even Fang's, who also got misty eyed by the view she was getting of Claire "Lightning" Farron, who will soon be her wife.

XXX

Claire "Lightning" Farron walks down the aisle, with Nora Estheim and Sazh escorting her on each side. Every guest has their cameras out to take pictures of the older Farron walking down the aisle with two people who became parent figures to her. Jake gets misty eyed once he sees Nora and Sazh give Lightning to Fang, to the surprise of Lebreau; meanwhile, Mercedes and Lid both smiled widely, proud of themselves for the final product of not only Light's wedding dress, but also her hair and makeup. Fang couldn't help herself by taking Lightning's hands once Nora and Sazh give Light to her. "You're so beautiful, love…" Fang was caught saying to the older Farron.

"So are you…Fang…" Lightning softly replied before getting misty eyed while looking in Fang's emerald eyes, prompting the brunette to take a handkerchief to wipe the tears that were about to fall. This alone causes every female at the ceremony to get misty eyes, as it was that sincere and moving. Even some of the men there got misty eyed!

The official makes his speech, part of which was required by law to do, which as soon as he got past that he noted that he wasn't a fan of the legal lingo he had to say when he officiated any wedding he did (which was why Sazh sought him out). After his part was said, he motioned for the two women to start reciting their vows. Fang went first as she walked down the aisle before Lightning did. "Claire…you're my one and only Sunshine…I remember when we first met in Palumpolum long ago and you bitch slapped me for my role in what happened to your sister Serah…" Fang began, causing everyone to laugh before continuing.

"I loved the fact that you were feisty then and you're still as feisty today. I'm glad that you didn't change one bit…I love you for all that you are, Sunshine, and I wrote this prayer when we were apart…" Fang continues, before pulling out the sheet of paper Gadot handed her. What was written on it would be the first time Lightning hears the prayer Fang wrote during the time they were apart:

Oh, merciful goddess, please bring my love

back to me, for she is in so much pain…

my heart hurts because she is not by my side,

where we both belong – we complete each other.

My love, the neverending storm where you live,

please come home to me…my very soul aches

because you were cruelly taken from me…

where your home is, where you belong.

Dearest goddess, please send this prayer

to my one love, my true love, for she needs to

hear my voice, feel my love and know

that I will wait until forever for her to be here with me.

"My dearest Claire…as we are becoming woman and wife, I vow to make you smile as much as I can. If I make you cry, I wish those tears to be those of joy and happiness as we make each milestone as soul mates. I will always love you, Sunshine…" Fang finishes, making gentle kisses to Lightning's eyes each time the older Farron got misty eye.

When the Oerban native was done with reciting her vows, the official motioned for Lightning to recite her vows.

"Oerba Yun Fang, you were always a wild one, but it was the one thing I love the most about you. The bitch slap in Palumpolum? I will admit that was extreme, but I'm also glad that you apologised to me about it in my face. What I loved about you then was your selflessness, the fact you cared about Serah and I reuniting one day…and that you viewed Serah as family. During the time we were apart a few years back, my heart belonged to you. I only thought of you. I knew that we would be together again. In my darkest times away from you, I wrote something that I wanted to read to you…on the day that we become woman and wife…and since it is that day, here it is…" Lightning began, with a piece of paper that she held onto since her time with Bhunivelze, with the words that became a response to Fang's prayer:

Merciful goddess, please send my love this message…

I am thinking of only her, and please thank her

for keeping me in her heart, as I know that she

is meant to be with me as I am also meant for her.

This storm I live in, the neverending storm that

keeps me away from her, where I truly belong,

will not stop me from coming home to her…

she is my home, where my heart truly lives.

Dearest goddess, please let my true love know

that I will be with her and by her side again someday,

as my heart and soul hurt and ache from being apart…

and that there is no one else meant for me but her.

As Fang hears Lightning's answer to her prayer for the first time, the brunette starts crying, prompting the older Farron to use her handkerchief to wipe the Oerban native's tears away as gently as she could. So far, everyone outside the official was crying when they heard her words to Fang. "My dearest Oerba Yun Fang…you're the only person who has my heart, now and forever. As your wife, I will stand by your side through everything, good and bad. I will always love you…my dearest Oerba Yun Fang…" Lightning finishes with a gentle smile on her face, making Fang smile in return.

The official then asks for the rings for them to exchange, which Dajh put them on a cord that is around the neck of the plush Carbuncle, which was surprisingly easy to remove the rings from cord. Lightning takes one look at the rings and realises that Etro herself had given Fang those rings. Once the rings were exchanged, the official announces them as woman and wife. Once they kiss, everyone was taking pictures of their kiss, as it was something they were owed as they all knew the couple somehow.

The paperwork was signed, Lightning and Fang are now married…and it was time for photos.

Jake volunteered to be the photographer for the wedding, as that was what he makes his living on. His easy-going nature with people made the photos of the wedding a breeze to do, a reason why Lebreau fell in love with him, which is outside the fact that he is a man of his word with his work to his clients. How he managed to get everyone, Odin, Bahamut and himself in one picture was a miracle. He vows to have the photo album for Lightning and Fang ready in a few months. "Don't rush it Jake…Fang and I are glad you made it." Lightning reassures him.

"Thanks, Light. Much appreciated." Jake replies to the older Farron with a smile on his face, as he is happy to be with someone like Lebreau as well as know someone who accepts his younger cousin Lid, and her wife Mercedes.

The reception was a bit hit – everyone was going for seconds on the food Yuj, Maqui and Sazh made, with Fang giving them some Oerban recipes for the reception, Lebreau was Queen Bee with her bartending and the cake Serah, Lid, Hope and Mercedes made was delicious. Fang and Lightning's first dance as a married couple was the same tune that Mercedes and Lid used for their first dance – Mercedes didn't mind that the song at her reception was played here, and Lid insisted that Lightning and Fang use the song.

So many memories were made during the reception, which no one will forget for lifetimes to come. Serah and Hope go to his parents' house for the week to start their wedding planning, giving Lightning and Fang the house to themselves.

XXX

The guests stayed a bit longer than usual to help Lightning clean the back yard, to save time. Once they leave, Lightning goes to their room, only to see Fang set a romantic tone for their first night being married. "Claire…I've been waiting my life for this, to finally make love to the person I chose to marry…" Fang tells the older Farron as she approaches her, wearing very sexy lingerie and leaving Lightning breathless.

"Is this your…?" Lightning asks the Oerban native, recalling that she herself never had sex with anyone.

"Isn't this a first? Sunshine is just as nervous as me on this. You forgot our conversation in the old world about me waiting until marriage to have sex with anyone…" Fang chuckles as she gently takes Lightning's hands and places them around her waist as they begin to kiss with passion, love and lust. Each kiss became more confident, adding tongue as their hands explore and caress each other's bodies. Slowly but surely, Fang and Lightning are in their birthday suits, as they begin a slow dance in the nude.

A brief time later, Fang gently places Lightning onto their bed as they make love to each other, exchanging smiles as they are happy to have waited until marriage to have sex with anyone. As they began kissing again, Fang took the opportunity to taste the older Farron's neck, causing Lightning to release sensual but husky moans of pleasure. The brunette gradually went lower, tasting each breast and suckle her pale pink nipples to the point where they were rock hard to Fang's liking.

Fang planted several patient and gentle kisses down Lightning's body without any delay, with the pinkette releasing just happy sighs of pleasure as Fang was giving Lightning her all in their lovemaking so far. Once she gets to Lightning's navel piercing, Fang gives the piece of jewelry a very gentle and brief tug before going to the main event: fucking Lightning's eager and waiting pussy to no end. "Fang…please…make love to me…" the older Farron pleaded, as she couldn't wait any longer for the brunette to fuck her good.

"Your wish is my command…" Fang replies, giving Lightning's trimmed mound a kiss before licking her folds to finally taste Lightning. "Fuck…you taste so damn delicious, Sunshine…" Fang says, making the older Farron blush. After that, Fang went to work, eating Lightning out as long as she could. Using every trick in the book to make Lightning moan and chant her name, Fang varied what she was doing: licking the folds, sucking Light's clit, tongue fucking Lightning's eager pussy and sucking the clit while Fang inserted two fingers inside.

"Fang…Fang…Fang…Fang…Fang…" Lightning chanted. She couldn't stop chanting Fang's name, encouraging the brunette to fuck her to pieces. This encouraged the Oerban native to keep doing what she was doing to bring Lightning pleasure.

Some minutes later, Lightning climaxed on Fang's face. "Damn…you REALLY taste so good, Sunshine. I love you so much…" Fang tells her new wife after she ascends to the pinkette's face, with Lightning tasting her juices on Fang's mouth.

"Wow…that was something else…you must be a natural despite you being a virgin…it's your turn now, Fang." Lightning tells her just after their positions on the bed were flipped, where Lightning was now on top of Fang. The older Farron made love to Fang with the same intensity, love, passion and lust that Fang had when the Oerban native made love to her.

"Light…Light…Light…Light…Light…" Fang chanted while Lightning fucked her brains out by eating the Pulsian pussy she was dying to taste. Lightning was enjoying this so much. "Light, I'm gonna…" Fang suddenly announced, with her climaxing on Lightning's face moments later. The older Farron cleaned her pussy with her tongue so well she made sure it was dry before ascending to Fang's face, allowing Fang to taste her juices on Lightning's mouth.

"Claire…you were amazing…thanks for fucking me that good." Fang admitted to her wife. "You taste really good too, I have to say…" Lightning said with a chuckle.

"Hey Light?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't trim your mound too much next time. I like a bit of a bush down there."

"Like yours, Fang?"

"Like mine, Sunshine. Now let's get some sleep. We have a honeymoon to get to in a few days…"

"Yes ma'am." Lightning finishes their chat, with Fang falling asleep a few minutes after.

Lightning lays on top of Fang, with her head resting on the brunette's chest as Fang places one hand on her back, the other lost in her pink hair. Both women fall asleep with a smile on their face, knowing that they'll be together to the end.

Fang and Lightning have their happy ending by getting married, and start a new story as woman and wife.

A new storm was coming – one filled with love, joy, happiness and hope.

 **End of Main Tale**

A/N #2: I am taking a couple of weeks away from this to plan the epilogue, as I have to sort out what I have in mind for it. It will contain sad stuff here and there, but the ending for Lightning and Fang in the epilogue. In the meantime, while I plan the epilogue, I'll be working on a prompt for the Fangrai and Sebusai collection that I was given by **HCook10** (who helped me a great deal with some of the plot I mentally sorted with said prompt based on our PM exchange)


	23. The Neverending Storm - Epilogue

A/N: There are some sad moments here and there – a few you're going to be shocked with what's coming (some stuff is revealed)! There's not much dialogue here and this isn't long (which is on purpose). Once this is posted, I'll be working on the AO3 exclusive tale as well as get a few chapters in for the Fangrai/Sebusai collection. Thanks to all for sticking with me!

 **The Neverending Storm – Epilogue**

Since the day Lightning and Fang said, "I do", it's been 15 years. They have had their share of ups and downs in their marriage – who hasn't? They wind up using current technology to start a family – they had a son named Darryl and a daughter named Claire, Lightning's real name. Two plus years after they married, Hope and Serah tied the knot. Snow and Vanille chose to not show up to the wedding, although Lightning and Fang were there. Even Jake and Lebreau were there – they got married a week before Lightning and Fang's 5-year anniversary. Serah and Hope would have a daughter who they named Seven. Mercedes and Lid would adopt a white-haired girl Sice from Rubrum, a few years after Hope and Serah tied the know.

The aftermath in short…

XXX

Eighteen months after Lightning and Fang wed, Snow was at home taking care of his ailing wife Vanille and their son Hector, which Vanille had gotten ill by unknown causes, in constant fear for there might not be a cure to her unknown illness. Oddly enough, Hector wasn't affected by the unknown illness. After trying every available remedy that the new world had but to no avail for five months straight, Snow finally had the guts and took the redhead to the doctor, to find answers to what was going on with her. The doctor who took the evaluations on the smaller Oerban native came to the couple and asked Snow for one on one time, as he has some personal questions to ask him.

The oaf answered each question to the best of his knowledge, before putting two and two together on his own…he himself was the root cause of Vanille getting sick – the illness was caused during their drunken one-night stand, which didn't show symptoms for years. Snow also remembered that when he was with Serah in the old world, he always used protection, but Vanille hated men who wore a condom when she had sex with them. He knew that Fang wouldn't let him hear the end of it if she found out. He hung his head low in regret – whatever illness Snow gave Vanille will eventually kill her, regardless of the current treatment options available.

Once Vanille was given the devastating news by both Snow and the doctor, she knew in her heart that she wanted to go out with a bang: the redhead didn't want to prolong the inevitable, because she didn't want Snow and Hector to suffer. Vanille died two weeks before Hope and Serah tied the knot, from the unknown illness. Mourning for Vanille, Snow was lost: he screwed up the relationship he had with Serah by sleeping with Vanille while drunk. He killed Vanille in the new world with an unknown illness he has, and now…he's alone raising Hector. Every now and then, he would undo the fly to his trousers or jeans and throb for Serah, praying that her relationship with Hope falls apart. Snow's obsession with the younger Farron overtakes him.

Snow Villiers wound up committing suicide six months after Hope and Serah said, "I do". The damn oaf was far too depressed to be near anyone, as his thoughts went back to how he fucked up the relationship he had with Serah, despite giving his member release. Through the grapevine, he found out that Serah and Hope got married and their ceremony was a hit, which had him drinking to the point where Hector had to be taken out of the home. Once Fang found that out about her nephew, the brunette would let the oaf have it. The Oerban native would never get the chance: Snow went to the top of a noted skyscraper close to where Serah works at and put a pistol into his mouth before pulling the trigger, falling to his death.

Snow and Vanille would meet Caius and his Yeul in the afterlife.

XXX

Serah and Hope went through each level of success and failure together as a couple. Lid was beyond excited to see them tie the knot, as was Lid's wife Mercedes. The redhead bought Hope's tuxedo for the upcoming ceremony as a birthday gift, while Mercedes made Serah her wedding dress – that Fang paid her to do. Hope chose a different location for them to say "I do", because he had an original theme in mind for the ceremony, which Serah and Lightning agreed to as soon as they heard it. Fang, at first, was hesitant about this as she originally wanted them to save some money by using their home – the Farron sisters changed her mind the instant she heard of the plan and the reason to use a different location.

Fang and Lightning would leave the reception early, for reasons that was linked to the brunette, which Serah and Hope understood despite the sudden timing. It didn't stop the newlywed couple from having fun on their day – they were given their wedding gift from the Yun-Farrons a month before: a home similar in size to theirs on the opposite side of town, closer to where they work, which they just need to make the property taxes along with the utilities. The Farron-Estheim family would be set for years to come. They have a quickie during the reception and their honeymoon was dominated by their sexual escapades. Upon returning to real life, they made efforts to make their marriage work.

Seven Farron-Estheim would be the reward of the consistent work they put on their lasting marriage: a healthy, silver-haired and violet-eyed baby girl that made the Yun-Farron family smile, especially when Darryl Yun-Farron was born a year before Seven Farron-Estheim.

Their neverending storm was one of promise of a better future for themselves and Seven.

XXX

For Lightning and Fang, they maintained the balance their marriage needed. The older Farron is seated in a lawn chair that's facing the backyard to the home she shares with her wife, son and daughter. She takes one look at her wedding band – a gift to her and Fang from Etro herself – where her inscription said, "When prayers turn into promises…", while Fang's said "…not even fate can stand in their way…", she looks up to the sky and thanks the former goddess of death for this gift, a second chance of life. After everything she went through, this was more than worth it for her.

"Thank you for everything I have, Etro. I owe Fang, Darryl and Claire so much and then some because of you…" Lightning quietly says with a smile on her face, which Etro makes a sudden appearance after the last word left the older Farron's mouth.

"Claire 'Lightning' Farron…it's good to see you after all these years. You've become such a remarkable woman these days. Now that you have a wife and two kids to take care of. Odin and Bahamut are proud of you two…they're playing with the pets these days, giving them the endless attention you gave them. Continue your efforts in the new world, Claire."

"That I will, Etro. Thank you again." Lightning said as they finished their short conversation, seeing Etro disappear back into the unknown realm. The older Farron is in deep thought from the moment Etro leaves, for a solid hour. She is brought back to reality when strong tanned arms wrap themselves around her waist, as Fang made her presence known, not surprising the older Farron as it did in the past. "Hey there, Mrs. Yun-Farron…" Fang greets her wife, her trademark smirk clearly seen as the brunette joins the pinkette in staring at the sky, watching the sunset together.

"Hi yourself, Mrs. Yun-Farron…I take it the kids are at camp with Sice?" Lightning asks in return with a smirk on her face, knowing that Hector, Darryl, Seven and Claire are all at summer camp with the white-haired girl Mercedes and Lid adopted and was a part of the family. The Yun-Farron family, after a lengthy legal battle, took in Oerba Dia Hector Villiers, since Vanille and Fang were sisters by spirit which made it hard for the brunette to take him in, despite the support she had from Lightning. "Say…Fang, do you want to visit Vanille's grave? Let her know how Hector's doing?", the older Farron asked, wanting to pay her respects to a former comrade in arms during their journey in the old world.

"Sure. I know that Vanille would want to hear how Hector is doing these days…" Fang responded, knowing that is exactly what the younger Oerban native would have wanted if she was still alive today.

Their visit to the grave where Vanille is at, alongside Snow, was an interesting affair for the married couple. To everyone's surprise, both women resisted spitting on Snow's tombstone, knowing that Hector was the only link Fang had to Vanille and if they spat on his grave, Hector wouldn't have a good life. The couple paid their respects to the redhead, and made sure flowers were left on her grave, to let her know that everything was okay. This gave Fang peace of mind, while Lightning forgave Vanille (for the millionth time) for what she to Serah with Snow.

XXX

The neverending storm that is life – it has ups and downs, successes and failures, lives that are lived as well as those who died. Hope and Serah went through theirs and succeeded, just like Lightning and Fang in their lives, with equal success. Etro would be proud of them. Snow and Vanille, however, had their lives cut too short, because of one mistake that hurt countless lives, more than they originally thought. They eventually would help Caius and his Yeul in the afterlife, determining who enters paradise, and who enters the inferno. Etro would frown at them for this.

This storm, in the end, gave the new world, the unknown realm and the afterlife the balance it needed – it was the only way everything in life was kept in balance, no one seeking dominance over the other. To ensure the future of the human race as a whole.

The way it should be.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: This is the end – no more chapters! With that said, however, I will very likely have one shots that are Fangrai based from this universe in the Fangrai/Sebusai collection in the future, to put varying items here in the epilogue into more detail.


End file.
